Brothery Love, Right?
by lara-xo
Summary: What happens when Theresa tells her childern a horrible secret, which tears her and Alex apart? Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** After i wrote this, I never realized how many freaking breaks I had in this story. So, next time I promise that I won't skip from setting to setting, because even I hate when that happens.

**Title: **_Brotherly Love, Right?_  
**Summary: **_What happens when Theresa tells her children a horrible secret which tears her and Alex apart, for good?_  
**Pairing: **_Justin x Alex_  
**Chapter:**_ 1_

* * *

Alex Russo sighed, walking into her family owned Sub Shop. She saw her mother, and father working the counter, and Justin being busboy. She chuckled slightly at the sight of this, and continued on to the back. She sunk into the stool immediately, and closed her eyes.

Oh boy, what a day. Harper drags on forever about her new boyfriend, Steven. Apparently, he was a hunk. Yeah, like she knew. Harper met the guy on the Internet, what an idiot! She smiled, before her father called her.

"Alex, come on and get to work!"

"Coming, dad!" Alex called, before grabbing a waitress apron, and putting it around her waist. She dragged her feet to the front, and grinned sweetly to the customer. "Hello, may I take your order?"

"Pepperoni Sub, extra cheese. And, a coke for the road," the man said, still eyeing the menu board. Alex clicked in the order on the register keyboard, and called for her mother for the order. Seconds later, the man was out on the go.

Justin came waltzing by, "Alex, be careful. That man had his eye on you!"

"Awe, Justin. You're so _sweet_," Alex said, mockingly, "You know, he was kind of cute."

"Alex! He's like 60 years old, how can you say that!" Justin yelled, getting some attention from the passer-bys.

"He's grandpa-cute. You know what I mean!" Alex countered, "So, when's our next lesson?"

"When this shift is over. In like an hour," Justin replied, leaving to sweep the floor by the door. Alex watched him brush the floors for a few more seconds, until her father tried getting her attention.

"ALEX!"

"Yeah dad?" Alex asked, stepping away from the counter and into the back. Her father followed.

"Alex, I called you three times, what is your deal, today?" Her father asked, eating a piece of salami from the sub-making station.

"I don't know, boredom always gets to me," Alex retorted, before closing her eyes and leaning on the shelf. "Can't we have our lesson now?"

* * *

"Okay, review week!" Jerry, the father said, excitedly. He got out his book of spells, and the oh-so-famous Wizards Weekly.

"I want you to read up on this material. You have a test in an hour, okay?"

"Sure, Dad," Max answered, and grabbed the huge book that was placed in front of him. Alex took last week's addition of WW, while Justin took the week before.

Alex gazed through the spells in that section. She tried to read through it, but it was just so frustrating. '_Levitatus Liquidatus, Levitatus Liquidatus_,' she repeated in her mind. She just had to get this, and pass. She needed to go out with Harper tonight. Hottest. Party. Ever.

* * *

"Alex, can you explain to me why you failed this test! You are a wizard in training, doesn't that excite you? Don't you feel any amount of work should be put into something like this?" Jerry asked his only daughter. Alex shrugged, and sulked back into the chair. She thought for a moment what a good answer would be, but she got absolutely nothing.

"Uh, um. I don't know. I really tried, I did really. This stuff doesn't get to me, it's weird. It's like I'm not a wizard at all, with this stuff," Alex explained, palming her hands with her face. She just sit there, waiting for her dad to say something callous.

"Alex, sweetie. You'll get the hang of this, I'm sure. Now, with this test being failed, you are grounded. Sorry, can't let you out on this one!" her father told her. Alex groaned, and pulled her head back, so it lent against he armrest of the sofa.

* * *

"Alex, what are you doing! It's 10:30 at night!" Justin yelled-whispered, as he was going to get a drink. He saw Alex trying to sneak out the window of the living room. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Caught, again!'

"I have to go to this party. You know, Fayette's party. The coolest girl in school. I was finally invited, and I'm going, that's that!" Alex whispered back, continuing trying to put her second leg through the window hole.

"I'll tell mom and dad this didn't happen, if you promise me one thing," Justin said.

"Whatever Justin, tell me. I want to get out of here!" Alex murmured, rolling her eyes, still trying to get her leg through. Finally, after a grunt she was out.

"I come too."

* * *

"Wow, this party really is awesome!" Justin screamed over the large amounts of screams, laughs, and talking. Alex pushed him away, walking towards Harper. She presents herself, boastfully.

"Don't tell me you snuck out, wait why is Justin here?" Harper pointed towards the boy, and giggled. "He's not cool enough to be here."

"Well, I had to bring him along if I wanted to keep my venture a secret. Now come on, let's dance!" Alex took a hold of Harper's wrist, and started to drag her out to the main dance floor, but Harper stopped her.

"Sorry, Alex. But, I'm waiting for Steven here. I'll catch up with you alter, okay? I promise!" Harper ran back to her spot, and looked over the crowd of 14 year old grinders, bumping into each other wildly. Alex sat down on a chair, and looked on to Justin, talking to a girl.

She shrugged, thinking at least he was having fun. She was here a whole five minutes, and no one asked her to dance. She fluttered her eyes over to where Harper was previously, but she wasn't there. Without a thought, Alex spotted her in the huge pack of teenagers. She plastered a horrified look onto her face. Harper, Steven, holy dancing.

She never knew Harper had it in her for something like that. She grinned.

"Hey Alex."

"Justin, who was that pretty girl you where talking to?" Alex asked, seeing Justin sitting beside her. Justin waved it off.

"No one special. I mean, she's nothing that I would be interested in. Plus, I saw you all by yourself."

"Thanks Justin, but you can go talk with her again. This party isn't going as well as I planned," Alex exhaled, and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples, and told Justin she was "outta here".

* * *

Turns out, Justin came along. Good for Alex, maybe if they got caught, Justin would be grounded for letting her out.

But, they overheard something that they really wished they didn't, and now the two needed to know.

**A/N:** Well, there is chapter 1. It was badly written, due to the fact that I need a starter chapter until I initially go into the main plot. So, sorry for that.

And, it's so damn short, GAH! Well, hope you like it!  
Hopefully, you guys review! Thanks  
-Lara.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you liked it though it was...shall I just say quite...breaky. I don't know the word XD. Anyways, I finished chapter 2. I NEED A BETAREADER FOR THIS, PM IF YOU WANT TO HELP. Just thought I'd emphasize that. I don't want to go and look for someone. I want someone to come to me, because I'm really that lazy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, kay?

**Title: **_Brotherly Love, Right?_  
**Summary: **_What happens when Theresa tells her children a horrible secret which tears her and Alex apart, for good?_  
**Pairing: **_Justin x Alex_  
**Chapter:**_ 2_

Alex and Justin tiptoed to the door, where they both heard faint whispers coming from their parents room. It was almost midnight, and usually to two were asleep by 10. Alex looked at Justin, who looked back. "What do you think they are talking about? It has to be super serious. I mean, it's 12!"

"I don't know," Justin murmured back, "Magic?"

"Good suggestion. What was that spell dad taught us a while ago? Oh yeah, _Some people are a gem, some people are a rat; to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat!" _Alex whispered, and instantly her hearing perked up.

"_I don't know, Jer-Bear. I mean, we haven't told them yet, what good what it do now that they are 16,14, and 10?" Theresa questioned. _

"_They deserve to know, Theresa! I mean, we have a daughter who really isn't our daughter! Justin, Alex, and Max ought to have the knowledge!" Jerry answered._

"_This is tear the family apart! She will think I'm some sort of bad person. I can't believe you actually forgave me for cheating on you, let alone Alex!" she fought back. Jerry sighed._

"_Why are you fighting something so important to our whole family?"_

"_I don't want us to break apart because of this!"_

Alex sniffled a bit, before breaking down into her room, slamming the door behind her. That was Justin's cue to head to his room before getting caught snooping. Scampering to his room, he went straight to his dresser. He picked up the cell phone, and right away texted Alex.

Justin squinted due to the fact it was dark, and the cell phone's backlight was bright. He typed "Alex whts wrng?" and pressed send. He didn't expected an answer. But, he got one a few seconds later.

"nthng. If u wnt 2 no so badly, come 2 my room," her response was. Justin was a little hesitant in going. Whenever he was in Alex's room, it smelled all girly, and she usually huffed him out anyways. He creaked open his bedroom entrance, and looked to his left and right.

Tiptoeing to Alex's room, Justin replied back saying, "open ur door." He just waited outside until the door opened, revealing a tear-stained face. "Quick, in here now."

Justin walked past her, and went straight to her bed, sitting on the edge. Alex sat beside him, and she broke down. Cried and cried. He just watched her for a few seconds, before speaking up.

"Alex, tell me what you heard. Obviously it hurt you," Justin reasoned with her. She looked up, and wiped away her tears from her baggy-red eyes.

"I heard something, th-that I really shouldn't ha-have heard," she answered, through hic-ups and sniffles. She looked back down before getting up and grabbing a Kleenex from her table beside her bed.

"What would that be?" Justin asked softly. Alex shook her head.

"It's real bad. I can't believe it."

"What do you mean Alex?" Justin asked, confused look played upon his face. Alex groaned, and buried her face into her hands.

"My mother and _your _father were talking about something. Mom had an affair. I'm not truly Daddy's little girl. I'm someone else's!" Alex finished. Justin's mouth dropped, shocked.

"No, no, no. You are my _real_ sister. Our parents are Jerry and Theresa Russo, not some other guy," Justin said, convinced.

"It is true, Justin. We can't run away from this fact. I can't believe this," Alex squeaked. She lay her head onto Justin's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to leave you guys, go off with my real father."

"I wouldn't know either, Alex. Seriously, this is bad news. I wonder when they are going to tell us about this," Justin enquired.

"They were discussing if they were. Dad was saying they should tell, while Mom said it will tear the family apart," Alex explained, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"It's okay Alex, I'll always be there for you," Justin asked, honestly. Alex looked up, and smiled faintly.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now, don't you think we should get to sleep?" Justin asked, "You have a make-up test you want to pass right?"

"No wonder I suck at magic! Really, I'm not a witch, I just inherited it from Dad. Spread the love. I'm not actually a witch," Alex shuddered. "But-but. I want to continue doing this!"

"Dad knows you aren't a witch, so don't worry, right? And, we have to make a proposal," Justin replied.

"And what would that be?" Alex sniffled.

"We have to act surprised if and when Mom tells us, okay?" Justin put out his hand, waiting to shake.

Alex took a hold of the hand, "Right." She shook it violently, causing Justin to _whisper_ in pain. Alex showed him out of her bedroom.

"Good night, Alex."

"Justin, wait!" she murmured. She logged down the hall to where he was, and embraced him. She began to cry again, and just hung onto him like an old puppy dog. "Justin, thank you. You cheered me up, I appreciate that."

"No problem," Justin answered, returning the hug. "Just promise that you'll never leave us."

"Now, tomorrow. I'm going to be torturing you like always. You know, so Mom and Dad don't suspect anything. Like…if you know. Okay? 'Night!" she said, and sauntered back to her bedroom, and closed it tight.

"Good night Alex, good night."

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. Alex was so tired, she couldn't get over five minutes of sleep at a time. She would always have a dream about her father, her real one. He was big, and scary looking. He wanted to take her away from Jerry, Justin, and Max. Justin was too exhausted, he couldn't help but think how Alex was doing, and what future may come of this.

"Saturday morning. Oh, how wonderful," Alex sing-songed into the kitchen. She tried to keep up her façade, and pretended she knew nothing. Like the pact her and Justin made the night before.

"Why, sweetie. You are awful cheery this morning. And, it's before 10 o'clock too!" Theresa inspected, thoroughly.

Alex nodded, and smiled. Max came bristling down the halls. "I can't believe after 2 hours of playing that game, it's finally over! I wish it would go on forever!"

"That's great Max, sweetie. Now, when Justin comes, I have to tell you three something. It can't wait, really. It can't," Theresa said.

Alex flushed suddenly. She knew what was coming. This is going to tear this family apart? Alex kept asking herself if she were to move out with her real father. No, no way. Alex rushed over to Justin's door, and knocked on it.

"Mom! Stop trying to get me up!" Justin said, sleepily. Alex rolled her eyes, and pushed the door in front of her open.

"Justin, get up. Youa re usually up early on Saturday's, what is wrong with you!" Alex ambled to Justin's bedside, and whispered, "Mom is telling us once you get up!"

Justin shot out of bed, and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm up!"

**A/N: **BETA-READER,BETA-READER. I said it again, I would really like someone who enjoys the story, but can correct spelling, grammer, and sentence structure mistakes.

Now, on for you to review!  
-Lara


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay! I got chapter 3. I want to thank IzzyXoXoSharpayXoXo for being the new beta for the story, and checking it over. Well, here is Chapter 3 of Brotherly Love, Right?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, kay?

**Title:** _Brotherly Love, Right?_  
**Summary:** _What happens when Theresa tells her children a horrible secret which tears her and Alex apart, for good?_  
**Pairing:** _Justin x Alex_  
**Chapter:**_ 2_  


* * *

Justin and Alex consciously looked at each other. The moment of truth. Well, no. They both knew that their parents were going to tell them, it would be just our little secret. Justin smiled faintly at her before entering the kitchen casually.

"Hey wonderful and great family. What are we having for breakfast this delightful Saturday morning?" he asked. Alex nudged him, whispering something about toning it down. Justin grinned, nervously. "I mean…uh. Pancakes anyone?"

"Sure Justin, I would ever so love that," Alex answered, placing her hands on her thighs and walking over to the living room couch. She fiddled with her thumbs as she heard Jerry whispering words of encouragement to dear Theresa, who was obviously freaking out right now. She clucked her tongue distractedly, "Justin! Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Alex yelled, trying to get up. However, something was stopping her. Finally, her mother was standing in front of her, holding her wrist.

"Darling… I need to talk to you," Theresa stated. "Justin and Max, too!" Right away, Justin was standing behind his mother, Max in tow about a couple feet behind.

"Yes, mom?" They chorused together. Theresa sighed and sat down on the sofa. She patted the cushions, signalling for her children to sit down with her.

"This may be come to a shock of you, and it is all my fault. Do not blame your father in any which way, okay?" Theresa insured, concerned for her children's thoughts on Jerry. Alex nodded, and her eyes turned to crystals. She rubbed her eyes, fading them. Justin looked over; he could not do anything of now. Theresa would be suspicious.

"I had an affair 15 years ago. And, 9 months later, a beautiful baby girl as born. Named as Alexandra "Alex" Elizabeth Knight. I-I changed your last name officially 5 months after your birth, to Russo. Just like your fathers last name," Theresa explained, choosing her words carefully. Jerry stood there, helpless. He could see his daughters' eyes on the verge of tears, until they came spilling out.

"I-I can't believe you would not tell me something like this! This is beyond important, this is my life!" Alex screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. Max sat there, wide-eyed with the whole situation. Justin watched Alex the whole time. Theresa had a ton of pangs of guiltiness hit her body, rather than just one. She had cheated on her own husband, and this turns out.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Alex. I-I had a little too much to drink. Jerry…_your_ father knew right away. We didn't quarrel or anything. I erased your biological father away from our life, hoping that I would never have to tell you someday, and pretend you were your father's little girl for life," Theresa collapsed to the arm rest, and lay her head tears streaming down quietly. She could not stand the pain she was causing Alex.

"I can't believe you!" Alex yelled, running to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and took out chocolate pudding. Her craving consultant, you could call it. At least this time she could really show her emotions, and her parents would understand. Yesterday, it was so hard for her. Crying, not sleeping, getting up extremely tired, and being haunted that today was the day that she would be told.

She rushed to her room without a look back, and shut her door quietly. She placed her pudding cup onto bed with her spoon beside, and went to her CD player. She cranked up the volume, and just sat there. Listening, intently, as if no one was watching her. But, someone was. She had not noticed them opening the door; she was angrily dipping the spoon into the dessert.

Justin watched her, eyes glistening. He…he felt so bad for her. She must feel so awful, and he could not do one thing about it.

**--o0o0--**

"Well, that was…awkward," Max inquired after his two other siblings left. Jerry hung his head low, in defeat, and grudgingly walked over to his wife, and sat down beside her. He whispered sweet soothing sayings into her ear, trying to make her feel a lot better. Theresa shrugged him off, stating that she wished to be alone.

Max and Jerry entered the Wizards classroom, and sat on the couches. Touching father-son moment coming. Well, maybe not.

"Dad, what exactly was that about? Okay, I'm old enough to know the basics…but still," Max finally said through the uneasy quietness. Jerry pondered.

"Well, when your mother went out to a word party with a girlfriend, she had a wee bit too much to drink. Then… well you know the rest. You're still too young for that chat, aren't you my man?" Jerry asked. Max grinned, obviously embarrassed.

"We already had that chat. But, you are saying that Alex really truly isn't my real sister, but my half sister?" Max questioned, unsure. Jerry nodded.

"You share the same mother, but not the same father. Alex would be considered your 'step' sister, at that. Your half sister just doesn't sound right." Jerry stood up, and went to the work bench. He flicked the bottles that filled the space. He distractedly poured the remaining liquids into a whole container until the colour switched.

"Yeah, that sounds funny," Max agreed. He stood up. "I'm going to my room. I need to think about this… and play some video games."

"There's the Max I know," Jerry smiled. He watched Max walk up the two remaining stairs to the kitchen. Seconds later, a door slam was heard. Jerry sighed. This was seriously straining his life. His doctor told him not to get stressed. Well, this was definitely not helping!

He walked back up the stairs, in traces of Max. He saw Theresa sunk into the couch, yet faint sobs were heard from the master bedroom. He shook his head. This was going to be a task trying to keep this household sturdy and proper.

**--o0o0--**

Justin cracked open the door a little more, watching Alex finish up her snack. He shook his head, remembering she always ate excessively when she was angry. He took one step in, but thankfully the noise was drown in the sound of music.

He tapped Alex on the shoulder, causing her to shriek in fear. She turned around to Justin's childlike smile, her face burning up. "Don't you dare scare me like that EVER again!" she stated. "Got it?"

"Sure, sure. But right now, I'm more interested in how you are feeling right now. You seemed to take it harder than last night, what happened?" Justin asked, taking a seat on her messy bedroom floor. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know, can't show them I already knew…it's all acting. I'm awesome, aren't I?" Alex boasted. She got up, fake smile plastered against her face. Justin stopped her, however. He began to look concerned.

"I don't think that was the reason," he replied, unsure.

"Well, you know me… I'm suppose to be spunky. Lately, I've been rather, how should I say it…not. I'm glum. It's only been what less then 24 hours and I don't feel like myself," Alex explained. She looked down at her wrist, which was covered by Justin's hand. He swiped it back, and blushed.

"Sorry…" he murmured. "Well, Alex. I still think that you can be depressed in a time such as this. Hell, I was like this before when Miranda dumped me… oh boy. That was an ugly day. You'll be out of it in no time. Don't worry," Justin responded.

Alex grinned a little, "Promise?"

"Promise," he replied. He engulfed her into a big hug, and stroked her hair gently. "As long as I'm here, it will be alright."

**--o0o0--**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Well, there we go. The story is well on its way. Hope you enjoy!  
-Lara


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lovely. Well, thanks for all the kind reviews guys! I can't believe I have 30 reviews for only 3 chapters. Maybe I'll get another 10 to make it 40... who knows? Sorry it took too long also. My beta-reader didn't respond in my time-frame of 2-3 days, so I'm jsut sticking it on here.**

**If there are ANY spelling errors/grammer, disregard it. No beta for this chapter.**

**Title:** _Brotherly Love, Right?_  
**Summary:** _What happens when Theresa tells her children a horrible secret which tears her and Alex apart, for good?_  
**Pairing:** _Justin x Alex_  
**Chapter:**_ Four_

* * *

She smiled confidently into the mirror. Sunday as simple as it sounds, was hell. She never came out of her room, and the only person that was allowed in was Justin, much to Theresa's dismay. Although she tried to cover up her weekend eyes with cover-up, mascara and eyeliner, it still never hid the red puffiness. Her bright pink hoodie easily covered up them up, attracting all the attention. Simple skinny jeans and that's that.

Alex nodded and took swift strides to the door. Taking a deep breath, she let herself out of the place that had concealed her like a prison, ambling to the door, sticking on her converse. Alex impatiently tapped her foot as Justin came out his bedroom door, also ready. "Walking me to school, Justin?"

He bobbed his head unconsciously and grabbed a banana from the kitchen counter. "I haven't been able to sleep this weekend. I feel like complete shit."

"Justin!" Alex gasped, jokingly. "I never knew you swore! Goody-goody."

"Shut up."

"And you're the one talking," she went on. "I have been laying in my bed all day non-stop thinking about if Dad wasn't really my Dad. I have come to too many different conclusions, its making me crazy!"

"Well at least your back to normal," Justin commented. He opened up the not-so-ripe fruit from his hands and took a huge bite. "You're crazy, congratulations."

"Let's just go, why don't we?" Alex unlocked the door and bolted out just past Jerry and Theresa who were coming back from the local market on an early morning.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Justin disappeared out also, catching up with Alex. "Alex, that was kind of rude."

"Bite me."

"Rawr." Justin clawed the air before continuing, "Well, at least Mom told you sooner than later."

"She could have told me sooner and I mean _sooner_, Just."

"Just?"

"Whatever! I'm going to find Harper once we get to school, okay? We are not suppose to associate at school, remember. I'm _too_ cool… or un-cool for that matter. I'm really stressed, and trying to pick an argument with me is definitely not going to help, Justin!" Alex yelled right into his face. Justin slowed right down, then came to a halt.

"I'm sorry, Alex. But, I have thought about this too. I think you are putting to much pressure on Mom to… do _everything_ and _anything _for your trust again," He explained thoroughly. Alex hung her head, but kept walking.

"I'll see you after school, right?" She called back, "I don't want to walk home alone."

"Okay Alex. Have fun." Justin waited before Alex was entirely out of his sight before walking, trying not to make a huge scene erupt from his own school.

**--o0o0--**

"Harp, I can't believe she never told me!" Alex motioned her hand to the ground before resting her back onto her own locker. She has just explained to her consoling best friend the whole situation at home as of right then.

"Sounds tough, Alex. What are you going to do?" Harper asked, her usually scrunched up 'confused' face aboard. She took a book and placed it into her bag.

"I don't know. I mean, Justin is trying to comfort me, and I am having su-"

"Hold it right there. Justin is trying to comfort you? Where did that come from?"

Alex sighed inwardly. "Well, I don't know. But anyways. I am having such a hard time dealing with this, it is taking a toll on the relationships in the house, the duties, my frazzled brain and the fact of who my real Dad is. I am so scared that he is some weirdo creepy guy that is abusive. Not…not like Dad."

"You mean Jerry? Your dad is the best. Don't worry about it either. The only time you have to is… coincidently your biological father comes up to your house and asks for you. Now, that would be eerie.""Yeah. But, enough talk about me. How are you and Steven? That's his name… I think," Alex questioned. She fumbled with her knapsack and closed the locker with a big jolt."Steven is his name, Alex. I think we are doing pretty good! His parents are letting him transfer here, isn't that so amazing?" Harper squealed and sighed in pleasure, leaning against a wall behind her. "It'll be perfect. That'll show Gigi and her crew that I too can get a boyfriend."

"Yup, now all I need is for one myself." Alex smiled faintly and motioned Harper to walk to History with her. She smoothed out her shirt a few times, trying to keep distracted and locked eyes with a pair of another. She nodded respectively and turned her head down entering the classroom. _Justin._ 'What am I ever going to do with him?'

**--o0o0--**

_Finally!_ School was done, classes were out and students were unpacking at their lockers. Alex quickly slipped out almost immediately after her last period. She wanted out of here and fast. She took on a quick pace and shuffled along with her dragging feet. Alex only hoped that the day would get better as it got darker, and they would have their Wizards lesson with Jerry. Her father, not some other half-wit.

"ALEX!"

She groaned, "Justin, what do you want?"

"Just to talk and walk home. You know, like we always do once we get out of sight of the school? You asked me too."

"Yeah well, I want to clear some air, so if you don't mind walking in silence, that is exactly what I'm going to do," she replied, trying to break the wall between happiness and obvious grief.

And indeed, that was what they did. Justin nodded, he knew what Alex was going through. He understood. Alex enjoyed the company of stillness and hush, relaxing after a hectic day of word problems, years and grammar.

"Justin?"

"Yeah Alex?" He responded, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat.

"When we get home, do you mind if I just go straight to my room? And call me when dinner is ready? And when we have to close up shop… and when we have our training. And when-"

"Okay, I grasp the idea. You want to be in your room the whole time except for when needed. Okay, that sounds like something I can do without messing up."

"You're a big help," she smiled directly at him, and then span to the side, and entered Waverly Place. Funny not to see Frankie here, usually he always was, selling things he pick pocketed or found. Rather odd, and Justin notcied.

"Where's your little boyfriend, Frank?"

"He is not my 'boyfriend'. He's just some little kid who has a huge crush on me. I mean, who wouldn't. Look at me," she flaunted a bit and giggled. "If looks could kill, right?"

"Exactly," Justin answered. He noticed Alex's face crumple up, ad his expression noted his faux disgust. "No, no, no. Not what I meant Alex. Sure, I mean you are pretty, but you're my sister, that is just really gross. But, still if it makes you feel any better I think you are really pretty, and any guy wou-"

"Stop, Justin. You're rambling. You are getting to worked up over nothing, right?" She grinned sincerely before stepping into the sub shack and straight to the back. Justin sighed.

"Yup, sure. Nothing. Nothing _at all._"

Once he too was inside the family ran restaurant, he watched Alex wave half-heartedly before she zoomed past him, a _Wizard's Weekly_ in her hands. Justin beamed_, 'At least she's trying. That's the Alex we know. Now, I can't wait for her to get back to herself again. She's been awfully crabby, and yeah I guess.'_ He concluded his thoughts, and plastered a smile on his face as he went to get a mop, resuming his daily job.

* * *

**  
A/N: So, there is chapter 4! Thanks again for the reviews, lets keep 'em coming!  
Lara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, so there has been a time skip. In Chapter 4, it's Monday. Now, it's Thursday, so if anyone gets confused in why… it is probably not even needed anyways. I just felt that it is going a little slow-ish. So, here we go. Thanks again for waiting so long. It has almost been a month…**

**--o0o0--**

Dinner that night had been rather unpleasant, despite Theresa's attempts to keep it as least awkward as possible. Justin smiled genuinely at her for at least trying, while Jerry thought there was no hope. He thought Alex would never truly understand what happened, so therefore blaming his wife the whole time. He patted her leg underneath the table slightly, so his only daughter would not see the sign of affection. He sincerely loved Theresa, with all of his heart. He had gone through the same thing as Alex except 15 years ago. Although they never did fight, it took well over a month for Jerry to forgive Theresa.

"So, your father picked out these lovely string beans for dinner. Aren't they tasty?" Theresa asked, playing with them herself, putting one or two into her mouth and chewing. Alex stabbed the bean with her fork and ate it. Eh. It did not taste bad, but she was not for the vegetable craze.

"Great," she mumbled in response. She kept her eyes on the plate, just trying to eat her meal without blasting at her mom. Luckily, for her, it wasn't that hard since Theresa was trying to do the exact same.

When dinner did finally finish, Alex excused herself from the table, and went straight to her room, where she had been staying there by herself for untimely hours. Jerry shrugged it off, Max was wondering why they were so angry at each other, and Justin shook his head. He needed to get his mom, or Alex to start a conversation with one another. That or they live like this for the rest of their life at Waverly Place. Pfft, yeah right.

Maybe confronted his Mom would be easier at the time, then Alex. Therefore, he did that. He straightened up his posture, and sauntered casually to the living room couch, where she was watching her latest dose of CSI or some other crime show. Justin sat down beside her, twiddling his thumbs. "Uh…Mom. Can we talk?"

Theresa turned off her television show, and turned towards him. "Sure hon. What is it now?" She smiled at Justin after, telling him that it was all right to speak his mind.

"Well, it's about Alex. I really think you should talk to her! You both need that, it is not even cool how much I hate being here when you two are in the same room together. Max and I go out without you knowing Mom, just because you are being a prick. There I said it! You need to talk to your only daughter, the fear of losing her will only happen if you don't try!" Justin practically screamed in her face. His face softened as he saw Theresa's face gauche. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I didn't mean to call you a prick, but it's true. Mom, it's so true."

Theresa sighed loudly and flung back her bangs from her face. She nodded her head, "It is true. But…I don't know how to go about it. It's hard when she barely even speaks five words to me in a day, sometimes less then that!"

"All you have to do is explain the situation. She told me that she hates not speaking to you, but she does because that is what she feels she has to…" Justin trailed off. "And, you could stop that. Just practise on me."

"I really don't think practising on you will help. I'll do it, I'll talk to Alex. I promise Justin. Thank you, you really helped me with that short, but to the point speech."

"No problem, now. Dad and I have a date with the Mets. See you later," Justin stood up. Theresa stopped him once more.

"Justin…" She grinned, and continued. "Thank you, again. This just might work."

"It will work, trust me."

**--o0o0--**

After just lying there for 50 minutes, Alex decided maybe getting off her ass for 5 minutes would not hurt her. She flipped her body over her covers, and wiggled her toes intentionally. Alex stared at them, thinking about how she had not even painted them for well over a week now. They were chipped and not appealing anymore. In addition, with summer just around the corner, the flip-flops coming out, she needed to be on her A-game. Just as she was going to grab her red nail polish from her bedside drawer, her mother walked in.

Alex stared at her hard, fiercely. She never said anything, but just sat there.

"Alex, honey. I…I know this sounds weird and peculiar. But, I need you to listen to me. And listen to me good. I want you to know why I did it, why I…cheated."

"Oh, leave it. I don't believe in cheaters," Alex spat venomously. She laid her stone-cold eyes on her mother's hands; they were twitching like no other.

"Just listen, Alex. Fucking listen."

She listened all right. Theresa never swore, ever. And when she did, it usually meant she was serious. Alex nodded, eyes alleviating.

"I went to a party for work. Justin was with your father that night, but I told him I was going to a party with a girlfriend. He did not trust my boss one bit. I needed to go to this work-party, since I was main assistant to Mister Knight, the boss if you did not know. I had a drink, liking the taste. I had another, but didn't watch it too carefully, I think it was spiked."

Alex sniffled. Oh God. Oh God, what kind of monster was she? So, it was not entirely her fault, but her biological father. Theresa went on, seeing Alex look down in shame.

"I'm not sure if it was Mister Knight, but he was the one who lead on to me. Now, you are old enough to know what went down when he lead me upstairs from his own house. I obviously was not into it. I didn't remember that night at all. However, I started to become sick in the mornings. I took a pregnancy test, and found out I was indeed pregnant. However, the thing is… to be blunt, I never had sex with your father. I know that doesn't sound appealing to your ears, but you need to hear this."

"Yeah…" Alex said, raspy.

"I immediately called up Mister Knight. He started boasted how we had sex. I asked him, seductively, just to get it out of him, how it all happened. He told me I was drunk, and thought it was fine to take advantage of me. I quit on the spot, and I am now a housemother. Have been since that day. I told Jerry, and everything turned out okay. Of course, he was hurt, but he got over it. He didn't want me to abort the baby, I didn't either, but he thought I was thinking of it…"

"I get it, Mom," Alex stated. She did not feel comfortable about her possible death before even being born. "How could I have been so stupid? I hate myself for thinking that it was your entire fault. I am such a bad person! Damn me, damn me, damn me!"

Theresa rushed over to her daughter's side, and put a hand on her shoulders. "Now, now Alex. Don't blame yourself for blaming me. I can take some of that blame. I didn't tell you when you were old enough to understand, and it _was_ my fault."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I should have gotten the whole story from you before screaming at you, giving you the silent treatment. I feel so horrible. I…I can't believe it actually," Alex answered, pushing her head to her Mom's shoulder.

"Well believe it, honey. By the way, go thank Justin for this talk later. He's the one who pressed me on after dinner," Theresa said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I will do that," Alex smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages, but it had not really been that long. A huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she felt so much better. She lifted her head, proceeding to hug her mother sideways. The two just sit there, bodies together for a little while before Theresa let go.

"I'm going to do some sewing, okay sweetie?" She kissed Alex's forehead, and raised herself off the bed. "Get a good night's rest, tomorrows Friday. We will do something on the weekend, right? Like we always did?"

"Sure thing, Mom. Love you," Alex smiled as Theresa left the room. Now…where was Justin?

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Oh, who can feel the Jalex coming up next chapter? I CAN, I CAN! Oops, I was not supposed to say that. Just hang on, it is coming up.  
-Lara**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Okay, I was so pumped I was actually going to write Jalex this chapter that I put all my homework aside and worked on this for a couple hours. For only 4 days, getting seven reviews is not bad at all. I hope that I will get some more. I am aiming for 10 this chapter, as this is the most wanted one. Enjoy!**

**Title: **_Brotherly Love, Right?  
_**Summary: **_What happens when Theresa tells her children a horrible secret which tears her and Alex apart, for good?  
_**Pairing: **_Justin x Alex  
_**Chapter:**_ Six_

**--o0o0--**

After leaving Alex's room, Theresa sighed to her self contently. After almost a week without talking to her daughter, they finally got through it, much to her dismay. She was thankful Justin brought her down to earth, because if he did not they still would not be talking. Probably not for another week or two. She confined herself in the bedroom, to see Jerry already lying in the bed, reading one of his new Wizards books.

"Hey honey," Theresa acknowledged, a slight liveliness to her voice. Jerry looked up from his book and gave her an odd look.

"Hey Ther, what's up?" he asked her, setting down the paperback onto the bedside dresser. Theresa went over to her own bureau, picking out her favourite pyjamas, the one Alex gave her when she was nine. It had teddy bears covering them, and a vibrant red, which was a little dull now, but she didn't care. She held them as she spoke.

"Finally, Alex and I had a nice, little chat. We are over the fighting, I think. I told her the truth, everything. She believed me, thank the lord, and we even hugged. I forgot how much I loved my own daughter just because of this. Hopefully, this doesn't make her rebel towards you or anything," she answered.

Jerry nodded as his wife slipped into her nightclothes. "That's great, sweetie. Anyways, I was thinking of something the other day. We haven't had a lesson for a while, and I was hoping I could teach them something new, I am just reading about it now."

"What is it about?" She asked, getting under the blankets.

"It's about when you are in a tough situation. Say, you hear something you don't want to hear, or see something you do not want to see. It's almost like the reverse-me spell, but you forget about it too," Jerry explained, kind of excited.

"That sounds wonderful, dear. Now, if you will excuse me. I am tired and I need to catch some sleep," Theresa turned off her side light, and rested her head on the pillow. "'Night Jerry."

"Night Theresa, I'm glad you two stopped brawling," Jerry confessed. "I was starting to get worried that she would move out almost immediately when she came of age. We would never speak to her as parents, not just one. I was so scared." He bent over her body, placing a kiss on cheek, smiling.

"Me too. That's why I had to do it. I am so glad it worked out." And with that, Theresa was asleep, Jerry picking up his book and reading once again.

**--o0o0--**

"Yes!" Justin whispered, pumping his fist up and down. He, of course hidden, heard the whole conversation between Alex and Mom. Now he could totally say that he was the genius behind the master plan of getting those two together. However, he'd rather not brag unless it was in front of Alex herself. He also heard something about thanking Justin.

He knocked softly on the door once Mom was out of sight and waited for an answer. He listened through the door, noticing Alex was calling to Mom, probably thinking Justin was Mom. "No, Alex. It's Justin."

After a muffled 'oh', the door was open to the usual perky Alex. "Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Uh…nothing. Just wanted to talk, that's all," He responded truthfully.

"Okay, c'mon in! Join the party of one. We just finished celebrating the fact that Mom and I are actually speaking to each other! Do you have any last thoughts?" Alex asked, monotone as if a TV persona. Justin chuckled a little, pushing past his small-figured little sister.

"I think I had something to do with that," Justin answered, singing lightly. Alex closed the door in front of her and without one thought; she pushed him onto her bed, playfully.

"Ow, Alex. That hurt the chest!" Justin got up and twirled himself around so that Alex was in front of him, and the bed was behind her. He too shoved her into the bed and cackled as an evil person. "I am the king of the world!"

"Sure, you are," Alex responded sarcastically.

"How dare you mock the king? I shall send malicious henchmen after you!" Justin waved his finger through the air, pretending he was calling his 'henchmen'. Nothing appeared, much to Justin's dismay (of course, in fake aspects). "Well, I guess I have to get you myself! RAWR!"

Alex giggled loudly as Justin charged at her, with claws 'of steel'. She just protected her mid-section, aware that Justin was going to try to tickle her, as he always did when they got into weird spats such as this one. And, she pegged it correctly. Justin, without a hesitant bone in his mass, stalky figure, began to scratch at Alex's body teasingly. She right away, burst into a million laughs, begging him to stop. She could not take it any longer.

"Justin! Justin! JUSTIN! STOP IT!" Alex screamed, crying from her pleas to stop. The laughter was too much, she just couldn't stop. The bed was rumpled up a lot, after all the rolling around. Although, Justin didn't know how close they were to the end. Then, it was too late. Both of them ended on the ground with a big thump. Thank gosh, their parents were soundly sleeping at this time of night.

His hands ended up right beside her head, both heavily breathing. Alex shifted her shoulders getting comfortable on the floor, while Justin obviously finally realizing how close the two were, scared. She stopped breathing for a second, to here him inhale and exhale. She smiled to him, he was grinning brighter than she was. Then, something rather shocking to the two.

Alex leaned up so she could prop herself on the floor. Justin looked to his right, almost anticipating the upcoming gesture. She leaned in slowly, unsure he wanted it too. He too tipped down, capturing her lips almost immediately into a blissful kiss. It lasted only a few moments before Justin broke the contact. He had a look of horror on his face. Did he really just do that?

He rolled himself over, so he was lying down beside her. He stumbled for a bit before finding the right words to speak. "Oh my god, Alex. I do not know what the hell came over me, oh my god. Oh my god. Shh, Justin. It's okay, calm down."

Alex turned her head towards him, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Justin."

She brought herself up, brushing off her behind, and legs gingerly. Justin did the same thing. Alex proceeded to sit on the bed. Justin did the same thing. Alex closed her eyes. Justin did the same thing. Is it me, or is Justin copying Alex for some reason? Alex opened up her mouth to articulate, but nothing came out.

Justin rubbed his nose, placing his hands on his face. Alex stood up.

"Oh, screw it!"

She jumped onto Justin so fast; he did not know what was coming. She launched him into a full-blown kiss, and held it there for a few moments. Justin licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Bold move, as she obliged happily. It was not one of those messy, sexually drove kisses that only happened with couples who had no idea what they were doing, or totally drunk. It was lustful, yet beautifully and emotionally tapped. It was a kiss of love.

"Wow," Justin replied. "That was…uh…"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded her head, placing her hands on Justin's face tenderly. "That was amazing." Justin grinned slightly, moving his hip into hers gently. Alex was surprised by his actions but she didn't say anything. She lay there for a couple seconds, "Wanna do it again?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Justin moved his head, eagerly wanting the kiss of his younger _half _sister.

_Damn, Justin. We will definitely have to talk about this later._

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: At the end is Justin talking to himself. Uh, just to put this out… I have not written a kiss scene in like a billion years, so this is just going off prior experience (in writing, dork), so gosh, it had better not be bad. JALEX, JALEX, JALEX.Reviews, reviews, reviews. Remember, I want at least 10 this chapter. I would love to hit the 60 mark (but that is a little far off).**

**Ciao!  
- Lara**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I got so many reviews. I wasn't expected 20 reviews for Chapter 6! But maybe it was because of the Jalex action. Hmm… I'll bet that is it. Anyways, I'm not expecting as many 'cause this is a filler-ish chapter. Since I was fighting writer's block beyond compare. Chapter 7!**

**--o0o0--**

After setting the last vial in the cupboard up above his head, Max took in a deep breath. Since both Alex and Justin were still asleep, he had to do their chores for the morning just before his father got home. He understood what both of them were going though, to an extent. He still doesn't quite understand the meaning of all of this fighting. He heard his mom and his sister talking, but he wasn't sure how that went the night before either.

His eyes cornered to the same system in the corner by the TV. After a half hour of quality work time, he decided a few rounds of video games wouldn't hurt. Plus, his siblings would get the blame for not being up earlier before school. It was one of those half days where you only went in for the second half of school, for the teachers meeting in the morning. Max shook his head once he put in one of his new War games for his Nintendo Wii.

It wasn't hard to get lost in the thought of enemies sneaking up behind you and shooting you. You needed to save the women and children or else they would die after a certain amount of minutes. He didn't even realize that both Alex and Justin were now up. His eyes peeling towards the screen, buttons smashing, total head control. But once he heard the sound of cereal hitting the bowl, the game was shut off immediately. He hadn't even ate breakfast yet!

"Hey guys," Max said cheeringly. "Alex, you just have to dust the living room and all the bedrooms. Justin you still have to vacuum. I did the rest for you."

"Thanks buddy, you're the best," Alex smiled at him, and returned to the fridge to get the milk. Max noticed her seemingly a lot more chipper than she has been. He then revisited the night before, and the talk between Mom and her.

"Yeah Max, thanks," Justin offered. He smiled faintly.

"No problem, good thing Dad doesn't get home for another hour, so you guys could get going. Hey, make me some cereal, okay?" Max called out, before heading to the washroom.

"He's acting rather weird for himself, don't you think Alex?" Justin asked once the door was closed. Alex nodded, pouring the milk into Justin's bowl for him.

"Sure was," Alex muttered. The thing was, she couldn't get last night off of her mind. Justin seemed to be taking it quite well. He wasn't panicking like he usually would be, instead he was calm and collected.

"Alex, about last ni-"

The toilet was flushed, Justin stopped mid-sentence. Alex silently cursed, while Max came out of bathroom. "Thanks for making my breakfast, Alex."

She nodded silently, before digging into her own. She stole secret glances towards her older brother, noticing every little thing about him. The way his nose twitches when the spoon accidentally hits his teeth too hard, his sharp intakes of breath when he's chewing. Oh my god, it's everything. Her eyes locked with his for a few sacred moments. His look told her so many things with just a bat of a lash.

_We have to talk. _Justin almost told her telepathically.

_No shit we have to talk, do you even know what happened last night buddy? Or was I the only one there? Damn, I need to calm down, stop being so sarcastic. But it's so hard! Maybe this was meant to happen. Mess with my mind or something. Yeah, that's it. DAMN IT!_

"Okay," she muttered to herself. "Talk with Justin, number one on my to do list before dad gets home."

**--o0o0--**

"Okay kiddies, I'm back with a vengeance. We haven't had a lesson in well over a week, due to reasons I'd rather not state at the moment, but nonetheless I found a new spell that could possibly work for you," Jerry explained once he snapped the book on the counter in front of the containers full of purple and green goo. Alex rolled her eyes aimlessly, while Justin was leaning in, eager to learn. What a kid.

"Listen up, especially you Alex," Jerry started, eyeing his only daughter, "This is a spell which needs direct concentration and work to do it well. If you don't do it properly, you could mess up your brain waves, so I'm giving you the warning now. If you ever do this, you'll most likely have a little bit of memory loss. I'm not sure the major effects yet. We are going to learn it anyways."

Yeah-dah-, yeah-dah, yeah-dah. Alex twirled her hair absent-mindedly as she tried to take note to her father's babbling words. Concentration, memory, yeah. She got it all. It wasn't long before her mind slipped to Justin and smiling hopelessly in his bearing. _Kissing was good, very good indeed. Last night's was hot. H-o-t, hot. Who knew Justin could do something like that, I mean look at him. He's typical nerdy class material. Oh I don't care._

"Alex?" Jerry asked, making sure she was paying attention. Alex waved her hand and grinned widely, trying to tell him she was at least half noticing what he was doing.

"Okay, when you are performing this little number, you'll be saying 'for the reasons I can not say, please take this away, my memory gone forever.' I know it's not like the usual rhyming scheme, but this is in the top of the line stuff from Professor Joules. He is the mast-"

"The master of magic. How many times have I heard this before? Oh yeah, about FIFTY MILLION!" Max screamed jokingly, and stuck out his tongue to signal the gag. Alex giggled a little, while Justin had a serious face on. No one was to ever ridicule his all time favourite professor. But with one look at Alex and her striking, magnificent smile, that thought was washed away.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he gave the three kids a piece of paper with the spell written on it. "Memorize it, tomorrow, you'll be given a test. Don't say it aloud unless totally serious. Remember, bring on your best." Justin right away started to read it quickly over and over, the brainy kid that he was. Alex folded it up and stuffed it in her jeans, while Max just took off for the living room. Boys and their video games.

"Aren't you going to study, Alex?" Justin asked, looking up from the paper. Jerry too looked up, wanting to encourage the response from her. Alex shrugged her shoulders and got up from the swelling couch.

"I'm okay. Going to my room, tunes are awaiting." She eyed Justin quickly, bulging him for him to see. He winked at her secretly, smiling.

Jerry nodded gently, "But you have to know this by tomorrow. Don't upset me please."

"Sure daddy."

Once Alex was out of the room, Jerry took over general concern for his own daughter. She sure wasn't acting the same. Sure, not paying attention, for the most part was normal, but she just seemed out of it. Her head wasn't in the game, as he would say when he was younger.

"Any idea what is wrong with her, son?"

Justin eyes widened slightly, but remained as calm as possible. "Um, what do you mean? She seemed fi-fine."

Jerry chuckled a little, "I guess you don't know Alex then." Justin closed his eyes vaguely. "But anyways. She is giving off this bad vibe. I mean she was totally out of it. You have to re-teach what I told you today, because I'm 100 percent sure she didn't get it. That a hassle to you?"

He shook his head obediently, and scampered off. Only one thing on his mind. _I know what's going on with Alex. It's me.  
_**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Okay, who saw Camp Rock? Tell me in your review what you thought of it! And, did you see the new JB Music Video? Selena was in it, and I must say, I'm a Nelena fan now.  
-Lara**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot. I'd like to thank pyrolyn-776 for beta reading my story. My other beta, disappeared from the WoWP world and felt no need to beta read any longer. ****Here is chapter 8 of BLR and this is the most out-right turning point of the story. So here you guys go!**

Walking up the stairs, Justin had a funny feeling that things weren't going to go the way that he was hoping they would. _Tell her what to do with the spell, get out._ Seemed simple enough. He knocked on the door gingerly, waiting for a response.

Alex opened it with a smile, ushering him in swiftly. She turned to him, leaning her back end against the door. She bit her lip. "Talk?"

"I think we need to. Okay, how do I put this…" Justin trailed off, placing his hand on his chin, appearing to be thinking. Alex looked at him shockingly. She swatted him quickly, and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're joking, right? We're frickin' teenagers now, our hormones are high, we needed to blow off some steam. I don't know about you, but I definitely felt something. I… I can't stop thinking about you?" Alex questioned herself, before nodding, affirming her thoughts. Justin stood there awkwardly, stunned at her words.

Stuttering, he finally managed to say, "Re-really?"

Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me. I spill what has been on my mind the whole time during that lesson and all you say is, really? REALLY!?" Alex glared, "Yes, really. I'm having a hard time-"

Justin brusquely pushed his lips against hers, in an attempt to shut her up. It worked, that is for sure. The two stayed connected by the kiss for well over a minute. Justin broke free reluctantly, Alex taking in a deep breath. "This is what I get."

He smirked slowly, before slowly starting to lean in once again. But Alex quickly pressed her hand against his face. "We have to talk, we can't make out, as much as I want to."

Justin nodded, agreeing, sitting on Alex's bed gradually. He placed his hands on his face and leaned down to his lap, waiting for her to start talking. He, on the other hand, didn't have one thing to say. Maybe it was better that way. For all he knew, he'd either end up saying something totally stupid, or he just wouldn't shut up. He'd rather go with the silent factor.

"So, I've really been thinking about this. You can probably tell I have been spacey lately and uh, I've thought about the two possible scenarios for the two of us. If we continue to do this, we'll have to do it in private and if we get caught in…the act, then well," Alex sighed, "We. Are. Screwed. No pun intended," Alex answered earnestly.

"I've noticed and thought about the consequences," Justin replied swiftly. He lifted his face and looked at her. "What about the other choice?"

"If we don't carry on with this, then we'll fight forever. But, I think we could get over it," she sighed and walked over to the bed, sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, Justin. I'm having a hard time deciding. What do you think about it?"

The door busted open promptly, revealing Theresa at the door. Alex jumped apart from Justin, falling on the floor. Justin's face went red, embarrassed. Theresa, on the other hand, gave the two a raised eyebrow, as if to say, 'What is going on here?'

"I swear it was nothing-" Alex started.

"We were just uhhh…" Justin continued.

Theresa smiled before responding, "Awe, you guys are having a heart-to-heart moment! How cute. Just continue with what you two were doing. I'm so glad that you guys are getting along. I haven't heard you two fight in a while. This is just great!"

"Mom, what are you doing in here anyways," Alex asked, as sweetly as possible, trying not to come off as rude. She propped herself up from the awkward position and rised so that she was in a standing position. She dusted her arms and legs off swiftly.

"Well, I'm cooking a big dinner tonight. We haven't had the time all this week, so I decided that making all your favorites will do. Are you up for it?" Theresa enquired. Justin bounded up from the cot and grinned.

"Anything for spaghetti."

"And I'm in if I have patinis!"

**--o0o0--**

"That was such an amazing dinner, Mom," Max commented. Alex nodded, acquiescing. She put the last strand of spaghetti in her mouth and slurped it up. She was bloated, her stomach felt inflated. She has never had this much food in her life.

"That sure was a change from what we've had the past few nights," Justin remarked. Jerry caught Justin's eye. He gave his son a signal, a question to see if he talked to Alex. Justin averted his eyes to his plate, where it was all gone, just a few nibbles of corn left. He totally forgot about talking with Alex, he was so caught up with their "other" issues.

Theresa, feeling quite generous that evening, let the kids off without dish duty. Jerry quickly caught up with Justin, deliberately. He placed his hand on the head of his son and turned him around. "Did you talk to Alex?"

"No, but-"

"I thought I told you that you were supposed to tell her about the new spell! What if she uses it in the wrong way Justin? 'Cause guess what? One false move and it's all downhill from there!" Jerry cried, trying to keep his voice down.

"Well, she was having another problem that I was more concerned about, something more important!" Justin insisted, "And no, she doesn't want anyone knowing," Justin countered, noticing Jerry wanting to know what was so significant that magic was below the matter.

"Okay, just tell her now. Okay?"

"Yes, Dad." Justin turned around abruptly, stomping over to Alex's room. He burst open the door violently and took a deep breath.

"Okay, dad was kind of scaring me about this, but during Wizard class today, did you hear the whole lesson, or were you staring off into space?" Justin solicited. Alex huffed a little before spreading her index finger and thumb about an inch apart, signaling that she heard next to nothing. He shook his head, but he already knew it.

"Well, pay attention to me for one second?" He asked casually. Alex nodded her head and placed one hand on her hip and ushered her hand in a 'hurry up' motion.

"Okay, in dire situations, you can say this spell that makes people forget things that they have heard or seen. Here is the paper, since I can't say it aloud. Remember what Dad said, you need the concentration or you'll mess it up. Something bad will happen to you apparently," Justin finished up.

"Okay, thanks Justin," Alex pecked him on the cheek as a sign of appreciation for his help. She took the paper from his hands, because coincidently she already lost her paper with it. She took one look at the paper and placed it on her bed side table. She walked right back where she was, standing dangerously close to Justin. "Now what?"

"Well," Justin mocked, pretending to be thinking seriously, "I don't know, Miss Alex. What do you feel as though we should do?"

"_Well_, Mister Justin, I think I have a good idea," Alex giggled, before placing her lips on his for a chaste kiss. She hung on for a while before plunging in a bit more. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, which he had no problem with, exploring little by little. Justin wrapped his hands around her petite waist and kept them there, scared to move them any further. Alex smiled against his mouth before moving her hands from his chest to the back of his neck, playing with the hairs. It took only a couple more seconds before the two had released due to the obvious reason of no air.

The two remained like that for a while, Justin placing his forehead against hers, enjoying the peace and quiet of the household, a rare state of affairs in the Russo home. The two finally broke apart from each other when a knock was heard at the door.

"Alex, honey! The phone is for you," Theresa called from behind the door. It sounded urgent and not very pleasing.

"Mom, who is it?" She cried, not wanting to leave the room. Theresa gave a muffled response, which Alex didn't hear. She shook herself out of Justin's grasp, and opened the door. Theresa handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Alex answered cheerfully. "Yes, this is her. Why do you ask?"

The instant her face deflated, Justin knew something was wrong. But, he didn't know what it was.

Yet.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, I had to. Anyways, what do you guys think it will be? I've hinted at it before, although it probably wasn't obvious. And, I started a new story for Camp Rock! Go check it out. There is only the introductory chapter for the story, which is extremely short, but I promise you that all the rest of the chapters will be longer than that. I took a dive and wrote it in First Person POV too. Drop a review from this and my CR story! Thanks!  
-Lara**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apparently I'm allowed to blame Pyrolyn-776 for this taking so long (She said so herself). I didn't even get the chapter back from her, so it looks like this chapter has gone UNBETAED. It will probably be really bad, so 'cuse me. **

**I would have posted it on July 17****th****, if it makes any difference! Other than that, I have no excuse for taking such a long time.**

**--o0o0--**

It wasn't hard to notice the thick tension in the room. The whole family sat uncomfortably on the couches in the living space. It was way past 10 o'clock and Max was starting to get a little droopy. Theresa kept opening and re-shutting her eyes every few moments. Jerry just sat there, awestruck. Justin, he didn't know what to think. So, this was different. And Alex. She took it the hardest, to say the least. Tears stained her face, she was huddled into a little ball. Why did she trust him? Alex knew from the beginning that it wasn't good to be true and should have said something the moment the feeling entered her mind.

What else was she suppose to think? Her best friend just got kidnapped or even worse. Murdered.

**--o0o0--**

Officer Jenkins had to deliver the news to one Alex Russo, best friend to the currently no where to be found Harper Evans. She understood what that little girl was going through. When she was just 16 years old, her mother, who was also her best friend, was kidnapped by this serial rapist at the time. She was never found. Until six months later, in a lake. Dead.

She of course took the news hard, but this is exactly why she went into this line of work. To catch creepy guys trying to kill other girls just for the sake of it. And from the information withheld, there were only two suspects. Boyfriend of 3 weeks, Steven Alters and her father, which is rarely around the home, James Evans. Now she could bet her bottom dollar that it was that flame of hers.

Camille Jenkins immediately called down Alex down to the station when she read through the reports on the abducting. She had a few questions for her and they were quite simple, so she thought she'll suffice the meeting just fine. Hopefully.

It took a good twenty minutes before the young woman got there, so to slay the time, she re-read the quotes from family members. That reminded her that she needed a extract from Alex for the records, it will maybe help. She was sure that Alex had met this Steven kid so it could help.

"Hello?" A child said, walking into the police station, who Camille assumed was Alex Russo. "I was told to come down here?" She had brought her whole family, lacking her younger brother.

"Ah yes, sweetie. I'm Officer Camille Jenkins, first in line to the chief. I asked you to come down for some questioning about your friend, Harper," She shook her hand, then the parents' and the brother's. "It should only take a few moments, if that is alright with you two," She gestured toward Theresa and Jerry. They nodded agreeing, then turned their backs to sit on the chairs. Alex smiled as best she could as she was led to the back at the hand of the intern.

Once she was snug in the rock-hard chair, Alex sighed loudly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, where there was bound to be many police guys watching her every move. She looked like hell. And that was an understatement. Alex had been unbreakable, she barely cried. When she was emotional, pissed or angry, but this was different. She was _sad_. She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her and waited.

Camille studied the girl in the room, looking down at a file then taking a deep breath. She shakily walked in and attempted to show her a little bit of happy emotion, but with a face like hers, it was difficult to crack a smile. "Hey Alex. Um, are you sure you are up to this because if you're not, it's all good."

Alex scoffed, "I need to do this, get this off my chest because if I don't, I'll just break down. Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Can you give me a quote or two about Harper, will you?" Camille steadied her hand, grabbed the pen from the side.

"Well, Harper is one of those crazy girls who totally gushes over guys. She is always unpredictable and that's why it's hard sometimes being around her. But she puts a smile of my face, we make the stupidest rhymes together…um. She has a cute smile and people think she's a little dumb, which she totally isn't. I'm the dumb one," Alex truly laughed but stopped abruptly. "She gets straight A's and B's, she controls when she does her homework. She isn't a procrastinator. She is in love with reading, she is always reading before we go to sleep at slumber parties. She has this pet named Bunny, who is a rabbit. She takes care of it and she knows exactly what is wrong with it…"

"Wow, it seems you two have a deep relationship."

"Best friends forever, baby," Alex looked down and twiddled her thumbs, "But referring back to my first thing about her. She gushes over guys, she won't shut up. With that Ste-Steven kid, she said that he was a true gentlemen, he took her on the most romantic places, yaddah, yaddah. I never really trusted him, he changed her for God's sake. I can't even explain it."

"Can you perhaps describe this boy to me? I'm sure you know there is people back there," Camille pointed to the mirror, "There is a person waiting with a sketchbook and pencil."

"I'll try my best. I've only seen him three times. Let's see, he has green eyes, piercing. His hair is in a shorter shag, brown. Um, I don't know. He wears skater-ish clothes, do you know what I mean," Alex asked, finishing describing this boy.

"I've got it. Thanks Alex. What about his nose? Or ears?" Camille asked, making sure they got a full picture.

"He has a slender nose, I guess you could say. U-um. He has spork ears, they are pointy. I don't know what else to say. I never really personally talked to him anyways," Alex shrugged her shoulders. Her tears pretty much stopped, now she felt like sleeping. But she knew she'd be up all night. Camille noticed that she was slowly starting to break down.

She lay her hand onto of the teenager's, "Hun, I know this is hard but you can show that you are sad, mad or depressed in anyway possible. I went through the exact same thing as you, and I learned that showing a tough exterior will do you nothing. Nothing is going to hurt you. People understand what is happening in your life, they won't judge you for it."

Alex looked up to the kind words of the police officer's eyes. She smiled gratefully, closing her eyelids to show the small image of her and Harper. It was in the first grade, when they first took the pact of best friends forever. Harper was a trucker, a chubby little thing, Alex still remained slender like she was now. It was in the first grade, back where everyone was everyone's friend. Even Gigi.

Few minutes past and Alex had drifted off into a light sleep. Although she never did hear the words of Camille just a few feet in front of her, talking to another police officer.

"I got a phone call, from this guy. He wants her, Alex Russo. In exchange of Harper, what will we do Jenkins?"

"That's hard to say Horcoff. I think we might want to lure him with Alex, but that is only if Alex is willing to do it," Camille looked behind her. "She's been through a lot already, finding out her best friend is kidnapped. Wait, why does he even want Alex?"

"She much prettier, slender and 'sexier' then Harper. He was trying to lure her in before, but apparently it never happened. Alex must have had her eye on someone else. This guy is not just some Steven guy. It's the Steven Hyster. He said so himself," Horcoff explained.

"Oh shit. How'd we get Alter?" "He got some parents, obviously trapped, to take on the last name, sign him up for school and things such as that."

Hyster was wanted for murder in 5 different states, rape in 8 different states and man slaughter in 2. He wasn't joking around when he wanted Alex. But how was she suppose to do this without someone dying?

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: MESSAGE TO JANIE! You retard, when you come over to my house, sign out of my FF account before signing a review for this story. Go on your own. Dummy, LOVE YOU! **

**If you are the type to look at peoples reviews for a story, please excuse the review that has me signed in. Yeah, that was Janie.**

Read and Review!  
-Lara


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with an earlier update. Can I ask you guys one question? I have an average of 11 reviews for one chapter. How come for chapter 9, I only got 5? I know many are on vacation, but the others (people who read, add to favorites but don't review), why don't you review? I'm just asking, not getting angry or anything.**

Chapter 10!

Theresa doubted the officer's pronouncement right when the words left her mouth. Give up her baby? No way, indeed. This Steven guy was all over the news nowadays. Just three months ago, there were reports going on that Hyster escaped from prison, be on your guard. Yes, she was genuinely concerned for her daughter's friend, but risking the only baby girl she has? Hell no.

It wasn't like Justin didn't agree. Once Harper was off his back, finally, for like a month, he never spoke to her at all. It was all because of her…boyfriend, at the time. And this was when he comprehended his feelings for Alex, which by the way, he still felt strongly about. He wasn't going to let his sibling take her existence for her best friend. It was unjust for the Russo family, especially him. They just hooked up; it felt like it was ending. He wouldn't stand for that.

Camille finished explaining the situation. Alex got to her feet, "I'm doing it. And you guys aren't stopping me."

Jerry stared at her incredulously. He didn't know that she was going to have the same opinion as the officers on board this case. "But Alex, what about you?"

"You don't understand!" Alex wept out, dropping to her knees radically. "She's my best friend. You had one too Dad, hell if it was Mom, you'd do the exact same thing, you aren't stopping me. She knows ALL about me. Secrets you don't know. Words can't explain how guilty I would feel if this went untouched. Now," Alex turned to Camille. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it is on the verge of midnight. I'll tell you tomorrow the arrangement. We already told him if we were to deal you, as sad as that sounds, we would have to do it tomorrow. He approved, not very openly I might add, but he did. So, you could wait here with me, or go home with your family for a little while. I'd advise you to be back by 7am."

"I'll go home. I want to talk to them actually," Alex confessed, mostly eyeing Justin.

"Alright then, you can go on ahead and leave. 7am sharp."

**--o0o0--**

Alex sat down at her small table, scuffling with a white, bare piece of paper in her hands. She couldn't talk to them in front of their faces. It was just too difficult. So, she settled on addressing them in a letter. She bit down hard on her lip trying to find the right words to say, but it just wasn't going together as smoothly as she would have liked it to.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Justin and Max,_

_Oh dear God, what have I gotten myself into? I really don't know, but you have to promise me to keep your hands away. I want to do this, so at my request, don't pry. Assure me that you guys will pray for me, love me and be with me every step of the way._

_Comfort me, saying you respect me decisions. This is hard for me to do, but if it is for Harper, I can't do anything else but do exactly what Officer Jenkins told me. By the way, tell her that I say thanks for everything, she really got me through the interrogation. _

_Mom, I know we hit some rough patches just some days ago, but we got through it because we loved each other. It's what we have to do again. Love each other and hope to God we get through it again. I know we will, there is no other way to go but the positive way. I love you._

_Daddy. I'll always be your little girl, even though I am a little irresponsible and you like to yell at me for that, no one can replace me! I love you for teaching me everything I need to know, may it be life or the fact that it's magic. I love you._

_Justin, although I hate you're guts sometimes, you're still my older brother. You got me out of things no one else would and I appreciate that. Even though I don't show it all the time, I love you. _

_Max, Max, Max. You are awesome with helping me pull pranks on Justin. You always have the greatest ideas and I can tell you are a smart kid. I love you little bro. Remember that._

_Love, Alex._

She read it a few more times. Yes, it sounds perfect. Justin's part didn't sound the least bit suspicious and Mom, Dad and Max's part did justice to them too. She folded it three times, placing three stickers on the front, then added a "To Fam."

The clock read 12:38 and she was certain that Justin wasn't asleep. Alex actually wanted to give him a proper goodbye. She rushed out of her room cautiously, taking her steps as quickly as she could. She crossed the hall and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. Jeez…Way to fall asleep at a time like this…

Alex slowly opened the door, being fully aware of the things on Justin's floor, making sure not to trip and fall. Justin immovable body lay on the bed, chest raising and declining every few moments. He was awful cute when he was slumbering. She crouched to his bedside and touched his nose with her lips softly. His eyes fluttered open gently, smiling openly, knowing it was Alex.

"Hey," He said, raspy.

"Hey. I wanted to say goodbye. 'Cause I'll be gone when you finally get up in the morning. I wrote you guys a letter, but I really couldn't put in anything about you to the sort you would probably want to hear, right?" Alex whispered.

"Well, what does it say?"

"How about we compare? Does that sound good?" Alex took her chance by placing her lips chastely against his. She got up from her knees and put herself onto Justin, hands on his chest. Alex giggled and moved his hands to her waist, comfortable with the position they were in. She pulled up for slight breathing time. Justin's mouth just remained unmoved until Alex roughly shoved her tongue into his mouth.

At first, he was somewhat shocked by her actions, but he relaxed into the kiss nonetheless. They wrestled with their tongues for a little bit before Justin placed his right hand at the hem of her shirt. He breathed into the kiss, "I like this better and I don't even need to see the note."

Alex lifted up, "Well then. I guess I can stop now…"

"No! That was no invitation to end. C'mere." Justin placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her softly, groping the nape of her neck, pushing the hair away. Alex placed both her hands to his face, intensifying the kiss a little more. He massaged Alex's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance to Alex's mouth. She obliged, allowing Justin to caress the inside of her cheeks with his tongue. Alex loved having her brother's lips against hers. Alex pulled her lips away from Justin's and kissed the base of his neck softly. She also began to softly grind her body into his as she continued sucking on his skin right near his collar bone, carefully to choose a part of Justin's body to leave his mark on that wouldn't be easily noticed, if he didn't wear a tank top.

Justin groaned quietly at Alex's nipping actions. "You know, you're kind of amazing at this."

Alex responded forcefully, reattaching her lips onto Justin's. She held them there for a few moments. "You aren't so bad yourself," she mumbled.

Justin flipped Alex over, himself now on top. "Well, that was fun. But…I really want to sleep now. Stay in here?"

"But, won't Mom and Dad ask why?"

"Brotherly love, you were scared, couldn't sleep, unconscious, came in here?" Justin grumbled into one sentence.

"Sounds good," Alex rolled off of her half-brother's chest, lifted his arm and tucked her head underneath it. "G'night Justin."

"Sweet dreams, pretty girl."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, how about you review now? I don't have to ramble on any longer.  
-Lara**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers since day one. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I've made a few friends after replying to some reviews. I'm glad I did in the end. I haven't even thanked everyone personally through PM yet, crazy right? **

**I think is one of my better chapters. But I'm going to say that there is only four more chapters left. Yup, 15 chapters to complete this story. I think 15 is a great number to end off with, don't you think? **

**LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE.**

**--o0o0--**

And with one last sad smile and wave to her family, she was off into closed headquarters behind the main foyer in the Police station. Alex was trying to remain calm but it wasn't working. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and Camille Jenkins looking at her every few moments. It wasn't really fun to walk down the hall. It was nearing 7:30 and there was a certain promise phone call that Mister Steven Hyster wanted to make privately and personally to her.

Camille swiftly took out a key from her back pocket and shoved it into the lock on the opaque door now in front of the two. It seemed so secretive. It was nothing like she has seen on those law shows or movies. It was a little different from that. There was a table. In the middle of the room, with a telephone, bright and red, and two chairs. Alex's eyes twitched has they entered the room.

Camille was the first to speak up, "This room you're standing in…it's private. No cameras and I'll be out of here once your conversation starts with him, okay sweetie? Now, we have him on hold right now. You can pick up the phone when you are ready, but if you just want to sit here to recollect your thoughts, you can do so. Hun, if you have any concerns, don't be afraid to talk, I'll just be outside the door."

The female officer gave the young girl one last reassuring look before slipping out and shutting the door closed. Alex remained silent until she heard a click noise, signalling that the door was locked. This was a good thing, being in here. You can talk to the man who took your best friend without being in danger and no one can hear you scream or cry or…anything. Noiselessly, she took three speedy strides to the phone. She perched herself on the table.

"'Kay Alex, you can do this. This is just a phone call…oh god, this is scary. Um… Okay, he can't hurt you, he's just over the phone. Remember it's a phone call," Alex sighed. "Damn, this is harder than I thought. Okay, so I basically have to get information out of him. Pfft, I can do that."

Alex drearily put the receiver to her ear and listening for a few seconds. She heard a muffle.

"THE MUSIC IS GONE! DID THEY HANG UP ON ME? OH THAT GIRL IS DEAD!"

Alex nearly had a panic attack. "No, no! Sorry, I was just trying to recollect thoughts."

He sniggered on the other line. He took in a loud breath of air before continuing. "Who is this? Precious little Alex?"

"Yeah," she responded quietly. _Be a man, Alex. _"What do you want with me?"

"Well, pretty girl. I want you. I'm surprised I never did talk to you. Were you trying to avoid me Alexandra?" He answered, dragging out her full name. Alex grimaced.

"Harper liked you. I stayed away, I wasn't going to interrupt, that would be rude," Alex smirked. "You should have done the research before you hooked up with my best gal pal. I don't go for other people's men."

"Well, aren't you the smart one. But, you going after me whether you like it or not. Or else," Steven took a short second, "Your 'best gal pal' is dead. Gone. Now would you like that?"

"You are a sick pig. Seriously, why are you so…cruel? Disgusting. Gross. Ew," Alex finished lamely. _Keep your cool girl, you can do it. Just remember it's a phone call. For Harper._

"Thank you, I enjoy those words of wisdom. Now, you will meet at the local McDonalds, on Third Street for the trade. You for Harper. Harper for you, ka pishe?" Steven replied. "Oh, and if you don't come, your done little girl. You and your best friend too."

"Fine, fine. What time?" Alex asked shakily.

"At night, you know when it's dark out. I'll just wait. You come when the sun goes down, got it?" Steven enquired, hanging up before Alex had the chance to respond with a 'okay, whatever.'

**--0o0o--**

Camille was slowly behind Alex, by the fast food restaurant that Hyster wanted her at. Her paces sluggish, her mind racing. She would definitely be promoted after this if they caught him. But it was going to be a long shot, he almost got out of everything. "Okay," She whisper to Alex in front of her. "I'm here the whole time, but you have to be calm. If he touches you anywhere inappropriate, you scream. It'll get attention somewhere."

"Got it," Alex looked back at Camille. "You know, you are really good at this. Helping sort of thing. I'm going in."

Camille smiled then watched Alex trudge off slowly a couple metres away. This shouldn't be too long of a wait. But in the back of her mind, the female officer knew that he is going to do something to her. Pull her hair just to pull her in a little closer. Show he means business. Of course, she couldn't help defend her and she hoped that Alex had knew that. Camille couldn't promise anything of that kind. Once she was in, she was never coming back out until…well. She didn't even know that.

Alex trudged forward slightly until she stopped in front of the dumpster which was behind the alley of McDonalds. Patiently, she waited about 1 or 2 minutes until she heard a deafening shriek from an all to familiar person. Harper.

"ALEX! Oh-my-god. You seriously came, you care about me that much?" She asked incredulously. Alex stared at her, as if questioning where he was. "He wanted us to have a reunion. I don't understand why-"

That was when Harper started breaking down. She was in hysterics in a matter of 3 seconds and Alex dropped to her knees immediately. Alex patted her head silently. "Harper, you gotta know. You are my best friend and I'd do anything for you. B-F-F-Ls, as you liked to call it. Remember?"

"Yeah," Harper sniffled. "But, he said he found out something about you. Something really dark and disgusting. Whatever he does for you, I'm pulling for you." Harper's tears started to continue on as Alex's heart began to race. _Dark and disgusting? What the hell would that be?_ She thought nothing of anything while staying with Harper for a few moments.

"He used me," she whispered ever so quietly. "I thought he really did like me. But I was just a damn toy." She shook her head in repugnance and wiped her eyes, drying the last of her tears. "I'm glad you stayed away. He had this amazing charm. You weren't lying when you said you don't steal."

"Why would I do that to my best friend?" Alex asked disbelievingly. "You're crazy, crazy I tell you."

Her close friend reluctantly smiled and had a one-armed, awkward hug. There fest was quickly ended when Hyster walked up so he was in front of the duo. He smirked casually and waited impatiently. Before Alex let go, Harper murmured in her ear quickly and quietly. "Whatever you do, don't let him near you're stomach, it hurts like fucking crazy."

Alex let go, shocked. But she understood that Harper was giving her advice from this eccentric person. She bellowed her gaze into his appearance. He had a pair of simple jeans and a plaid shirt on. With those new shoes. Hold up, those were the exact same ones she wanted except in a different make. Same design though… Damn, he was trying to lure her in.

"Like what you see, babe?" Steven asked seductively. He wiggled his eyebrows before he took another step closer. "Leave Harper, go. I don't need you anymore."

Harper scampered off into the direction in which Alex came. Hyster watched her leave then turned back to Alex. "Now, babe. Do me a favour. Could you tell me about your family?"

"Well, there's my mom. She's great, we…uh…we were fighting for a while. But worked things out-"

"I know that," Steven replied coolly. Alex widened her eyes. "Harper told me."

"Oh. Well, there's my dad. He's been there forever and I don't know what I would do without him. Although I do get in a lot of trouble from him," Alex continued on. "Then, there's Max. He's my younger brother, always helping me pull pranks on my other brother, he's older…Justin."

"Justin, now where did I hear that name before. You say he's your older brother?" He questioned uneasily. Alex nodded certainly.

"Maybe he was in one of your classes?" She asked, hopefully

"Nah, I heard something about you two. Something I wouldn't want to tell my kids," Hyster said whole-heartedly. "Do you want to know what that is?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, surprised in why he even wanted to know about the family. She knew right away why he wanted to know. He lunged at her almost immediately, causing Alex to stumble back. She muffled a scream but Hyster had covered her mouth.

"You sick bitch. You're a fucking cunt, you whore. You want to know why? You are fucking kissing your own half-brother. Isn't that just sickening? I think it is, I think you deserve a little TLC. On your face, it's seriously way to pretty. Let's mess it up a little, shall we?" Hyster laughed hard and turned his body over to the side. He took in a few sharp breaths and turned back to Alex.

"You didn't tell anyone we were to meet here, right?" Steven asked, stroking her cheek prudently. "Right?"

"Yeah, didn't tell anyone," Alex mumbled. Her gaze adverted to the corner of her eye and sighed unnoticeably. Camille better not come get her any time soon. It wasn't so bad yet. Alex just had to wait for the worst, which was still left to come.

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Eek! Creepy. I know exactly what I am doing for the chapter and already have some of it typed up. Stay tuned.**

Reviews make me happy,  
Lara


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'd just like to say I'm proud of myself for updating so early! But you guys sent me so many reviews in the past three days, who wouldn't update this fast?**

**Chapter dedication: All the amazing reviewers. I'd like to say you guys inspired me!**

**Warning: This pushes the T rated story lines. Abuse ahead. If you think the rating should be changed after this chapter, say so in your review!**

**--o0o0--**

He couldn't take it anymore. It was almost 12 hours into the give up of Alex in the morning, not that he was up. But, he knew the were meeting once it struck dusk. And he anxiously just watched the sun for about an hour, until it got darker and darker. Justin couldn't stay still for more than 30 seconds. Theresa and Jerry understood what he was going through because they were doing the exact same thing.

Without Alex here in the Russo home, it's been utter chaos. Not that it wasn't when she was there, but that was besides the point. He yearned for her touch, even if it was just a simple brush of the hand. Anything. He had realized something so surreal while she was gone. He needed her. Justin needed for her to get in trouble to bail her out. He needed her to, well, just be there. With him.

He finally walked out of his concealed room and into the main area, where the rest of his family sat. He sighed defeated and sat on the recliner-chair. No one said anything for a few moments. It wasn't companionable silence either, it was awkward. Leave it up to Alex to be the one to bring the family together somehow.

Max was surprisingly the first one to speak, "So, um. What do we do?"

Justin shrugged my shoulders and laid his head back. "I don't know, Max. All we did today was mope around. I think that's hardly fair to call something to do."

Theresa nodded her head casually, "Okay guys. It's 8...57. So, 9. What do you want to do. Want me to crack open the hot chocolate and make some for us. Jerry, we could play a game of monopoly like old times. Does that sound good kids?"

Max grinned before responded with a quick yes, with Justin following immediately. The two brothers headed towards the games closet in the hallway of bedrooms. They sifted through everything they had until they finally found Monopoly at the bottom. It took a while to get it out without all the other games falling out but they did it.

They set everything up. Theresa was the 'Top Hat', Jerry was the 'Battleship', Justin was the 'Car' and Max was the 'Scottie dog'. The game went on for a little while, a break in between to get the hot chocolate. It seemed to keep their minds off everything. But not Justin's. He just wanted to scream to the world why God was doing this to his family. In his mind, he kept repeating, "God must hate us. We've gone through too much. God must hate us."

As the family knew, the game took almost 3 hours to complete. It was nearing midnight and Max was practically dead on his heels. He wasn't used to staying up so late but every time he thought of Alex, his heart race went faster and he woke up instantly. He continued to do that until Justin had a random outburst.

"I can't take it anymore!" Justin screamed loudly. He bunched his hands up into fists, pounding them onto the table violently. "Why does this have to happen to us? Why can't we just use magic to leave here and move to…Kentucky. I bet it's safer then New York."

"Hunny, you have to calm down. I know this isn't the best situation for us right now, we've gone through a lot but you have to underst-"

Justin cut his mother off. "Understand? UNDERSTAND? Do you guys even know what I'm going through? My emotions? God damn it, I can't stand this anymore. I can't, I can't!"

Jerry, puzzled, went on with question. "What are you even talking about Justin? My emotions is exactly the same as Theresa, Max, yours. We understand your pain with it. You just have to think of something other than that. You can't deny that your…sister is gone at the moment, but she is doing what SHE wants. She isn't forced. Camille said there is big chance of survival, so let's take a trip down the positive way, shall we?"

"No, you don't get it one bit. It's forbidden, I'm sick. I can't believe I did that. Oh my god, it's finally dawned on me. I must go crawl in a hole or something. Excuse me," Justin rose from his cross-legged position and wiped his forehead of the building sweat from the heat of the conversation. Max, now fully aware, shook his head.

"Justin, wait. Why are talking like that?" Max questioned diligently, careful not to toy again with his feelings.

Justin turned around, hanging his head low. "I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine. Trust me on this one. I'm smart, you know me."

"Justin! Don't walk away from us. We are just as sad as you-"

Once again, Theresa was cut off with his rambling. "I'M NOT SAD. I'M FURIOUS, MISERABLE, POIGNANT. SHIT, I'M EVEN SUICIDAL AT THIS POINT. Don't you ever say that I'm '_just as sad as you are'_ Bullshit and you know it."

"JUSTIN!" Jerry gasped. "Don't speak to us that way!"

"I love her, okay?" Justin finally said after moments silence. Theresa shook her head, who falsely understood.

"We love her too, sweetie."

"No you don't get it. I'm IN love with her. Get it now? God." Justin, like an immature child, turned on his heels and ran for his room.

**--o0o0--**

"You do realize, Alex, you deserve this," Steven said, taking a swipe to her cheek, almost causing her to lose her balance. Alex winced in pain, feeling the blood slowly flow down from the scratches of his nails. Being Alex, she tried to kick his groin, but he caught it, too quick with reaction. He twisted it until she couldn't take the pain any longer, falling to the ground.

He grabbed her head of hair instantly and pulled it back so he could look her in the face. "Alexandra, who said I was done with you. Get up, little one."

Alex widened her eyes and stumbled to her feet quickly. She already hurt enough, she got the story, the idea. Why did he continue? Oh yeah, 'cause he's a cold blood sadistic killer. She stared at his eyes, dark green with a vengeance. If he was going to kill her, he was going to have to try his damn hardest. She was going with a fight. If it came down to that.

"I watched you. Stalked, if that's what you kids call it these days." He laughed sinisterly, kicked her lower arm solidly. She closed her eyes, doubting she was going through his. Wishing she could just wake up from the dream she was having. Opening her eyes again, she noted that it wasn't going to happen.

"Hmm, I wonder what people at _school_ would think of this little fling you have with your so called brother," He shoved his fist into her stomach. She let out a cry and shrivelled into a ball on the ground. Her tears were hot on her face. So, he was watching her at all times he could. Damn, her room was on the 8th floor of a New York City apartment, how'd he get up there? She had no balcony for him to even climb up. The emergency stairs were on the OTHER side of the building.

Steven sniggered lightly before he crouched down to her level. "Are you scared now? Huh, Alex? Do you enjoy pain?"

Alex whimpered then answered, "No. I'm not scared, I'm tough. You can break my bones, leave me bruises but you can never pull away the love I have for my family and most importantly my brother. So you can go shove it if you really feel the need."

Steven raised his eyebrows in real surprise. He carefully thought over the words he was going to say next. "Well then. I guess I can do that to you, right? Break your bones, give your bruises. But I will never, ever dare _pull away the love you have for your family and most importantly your brother._"

Alex shrieked when he has said that. Why did he mock her like that? She just wanted to get a point across but he didn't even care. He punched her face, busting open her lips. Alex spit the blood that was forming and got up from her position. She stared him right in the face. Steven just glared right back at her. She was defenceless. She knew the cops couldn't just come, it would make matters worse.

Once again, Steven menacingly looked down to her level. He reached out for her, touching her right breast. Alex broadened her eyes and pushed his hand out of the way. "No, don't!"

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm only allowed to break your bones and give you bruises. Forgive me, Alexandra?"

"Do you really think I would do that? Forgive you? You are disgusting, like I said on the phone, "She spat to him. Steven only shook his head. She took a deep breath. "Do it. Kill me. I dare you."

**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Ha! I love it when i do that. Give you a little cliffhanger. Do you guys? I'm joking. I'll get an update up as soon as I can.**

**Justin was fun to make him have a meltdown.**

**By the way, look at my profile for updates as to when I'll be coming close to reviewing. I write down how many more words I hope to write, so you'll know when I'd update!**

**Reviews make me happy!  
--Lara**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, it's a boring chapter, nothign much going on. People call it filler, so yeah.**

**Remember to check in with how far along I am with my updates, check my profile. If you didn't this update, let's just say school is stressful in grade 11 and it isn't that fun. AND GO VOTE IN MY NEW POLL.  
--o0o0--**

Justin locked himself in his room, running right to his bed. He leaned his back into the wall, facing the mirror on his dresser. He cradled his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, muttering some unintelligible things. Why did he just snap like that? He never did before, what processed it now? Was it that his mom and dad saying they 'understood' what he was going through? Yeah right, they did not know that for the past week they've been things parents should not know about. Love.

_Why did I blurt that out? Am I that crazy? I have only really been 'with' Alex for a short time, do I actually love her? Of course I do, I have known her since she was born, that's enough time for feelings to develop. Wait, that's sick! Ugh, I cannot stand this anymore._ Justin, obviously frustrated, blinked back a few tears. "Why did this happen to her?"

Theresa stood there at the door way, limp from Justin's random outburst. She never knew something so powerful could erupt from her teenage son about her teenage daughter. It sounded wrong, not right at all. However, she knew that something about it was right, wasn't wrong. She smiled as she made her decision as to what she was going to do with her children. Let them be. Be free, liberal to what they want.

Of course, she was not going to know what Jerry thought of the whole situation as she ran with Justin to his room. She didn't know what to do, she had only thought of the obvious choice of telling someone outside the immediate family to try to help. Just someone who seemed to get through to Alex. Camille!

She will know what to do. She wouldn't think less of the family because she ahs gone through many weird situations. Theresa snapped her fingers and jogged to the kitchen area, where Jerry and Max were quietly twiddling their thumbs. Jerry shot up his eyes, "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Calling Camille. I think she'll know what to with Justin," She sighed casually, grabbing the phone. She walked over to the fridge, finding the paper with the phone number of the police station.

"Hi, Camille Jenkins? Okay, I'll wait," Theresa put the hand over the receiver. "I think she'll help us cope with him and tell him what he wants to hear."

"Hi Camille... Yes, it is Theresa Russo… Yeah, Alex's mom... No, no. I'm not asking how she is doing, though I will after this one quick question… Justin just confessed something big to us… Yeah, he's in love with her?" Theresa finished off with a question, looking over to her husband and son.

"Well, I'm not sure how long anything as been going on…WHAT! Are you saying his Steven person knew about this? Is this why she was…taken? Oh," She scrunched up her nose. "Well, what do you want us to do? He nearly flipped on us, snapped like a twig after saying 'we understood what we were going through'… We have to say that? I thought so too… I'm not sure what Jerry will think of this… yeah. Okay, he'll understand. Anyways, how is Alex?"

Theresa nodded her head, scribbling down whatever Camille had told her and listened to Camille explain more of the situation. "She's at the local McDonald's? And you left her?"

Theresa's face had gone red as she walked over to Jerry, signalling for him to follow her to Justin's room. "Yes, okay. I see. I understand completely. You know, I cannot believe I am taking this so well. Our family has gone through a lot in the past 2 weeks… Alex found out that Jerry was not her biological father… No, no. It's okay. Well, I am going to talk to Justin now. Call us when you hear some good stuff about Alex… 'Kay. Bye-bye Camille."

She clicked the phone off and faced Jerry, who was directly behind her. She sighed and set the phone down on the hallway table beside her. "What are we suppose to say to that random outburst?"

"Well, Camille says we have to say that we say that love is love and we wouldn't judge him at all for thinking that way of his sister. It's the only way that he'll talk to us again," Theresa whispered back. "I think she is right. Moreover, I never did judge him, he is my first-born. I can't disown him now, what will he tell our grandchildren?"

"Theresa, you are thinking way over the top. Justin is almost 17, he's not 25!" Jerry argued. "Let's get this over with."

Jerry pecked his wife's lips and then knocked on the door. "Justin, it's me. Your mom and I just want to talk."

No answer.

"Justin?"

No answer, once again.

"Justin?" Theresa called out. "There's no response, he can't be asleep now!"

Jerry pulled out his set of keys and jammed it in the lock. A few twists and turns and the door was open. With no Justin in the bed, closet, on the floor. Anywhere.

**--o0o0--**

He was on the run. All he heard on the phone with Camille, which is expertly listened in on, on his very own phone in his room, was that Alex was near the local McDonald's. He was a few blocks away, very cautious on the cars and pedestrians. Especially since was 1 o'clock in the morning. He looked around every few seconds and went.

It took him a while before he actually made it to the fast food restaurant, which his super stealth moves, if you wanted to call it that. That when he heard a scream, instantaneously recognizing it as Alex's. He peeked around the corner and saw Steven hitting her hard against the stomach. He cringed slightly at the sight.

That's when Justin realized that his heart was pounding, quicker than when he was at the speech conference for his school or when he was pitching for his school team. His mind raced, contemplating what to do. Should he go in there and scream at him. Do nothing? Watch helplessly? Scream at him and tell Alex to run and hit him himself? Oh, he did not know what to do. He came back down to reality when he heard a sharp smack.

He watched his dear sister fall to the ground. She was facing him, but her face was pointed towards the ground. She stared up, tears glistening from her eyes. Justin was almost fully out in the open now; he swore he could touch her. Justin guarded over her, watching her movements. Alex moved her eyes. She caught Justin's. She would have smiled but her bottom lip was busted. She would have called him over, but she did not want to endanger him. She would have done anything to be anywhere but there at that precise moment.

Justin reached out, but Alex shunned him away by turning her focus to Steven. He crackled violently and Justin moved back around the corner. He heard Hyster call Alex "Alexandra". He knew she hated that, hence the reason of Alex, but why was he doing that? Oh yeah, he forgot about the fact that he was a psychopath who wanted to beat the living shit out of young girls just because he felt like it.

That's when he decided that Alex's life valued more to him than his own. Out of the little religious teachings he learned at school, he remembered that you must love yourself before you can love another. That means he must love Alex a hell of a lot more than he would assume so. Justin stepped out loudly and coughed.

Hyster, who was in the middle of a punch, dropped Alex's collar and stared at her brother for the longest time before he snarled. "Who told you we were here?"

"I found out on my own, you dumb ass. I'm the smart one of the siblings," Justin stated smugly, crossing his arms. It was not like him to stand up for himself, since he was usually wimpy and ran away in any sight of fight in the future. However, it strangely got him motivated.

"Justin don't-"

"Shut up, cunt. Now…Justin, is it? Are you here to fight for you sister? Or fight for your lover?" Steven asked, sinisterly. Justin's eyes budged to say 'someone knew?', but quickly fended him off. He sneered inaudibly, gazing towards the two standing in front of him.

"Both." It was the most reasonable answer to him. His sister was always there for him, but on the other hand, Alex, his 'lover', so to say, was becoming huge in his life without even realizing it. Justin crossed his arms in a non-threatening way.

"Cute, but that isn't going to happen. I guess I get have you both. I mean, you'll just have oodles of fun watching me fondle your precious pearl, right Justin?" Steven gently rubbed his hand on Alex's face, her grimacing on contact.

He reminded quiet, for his own good. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Where are you taking us?"

"My house. Let's go, before any police you sent find us," Steven ushered the siblings away from the dark alleyway behind McDonald's and to a side road, where his car sat. "You, front. You, back."

The two got into the seats they were 'assigned' to and sat quietly as they sped off out of New York City and into a place they liked to call 'where the fuck are we?'.

**--o0o0--  
A/N: That's the chapter. I'm seriously contemplating whether or not I should go more than 15 but I can most certainly do it. I just got another idea that I can drag along a little longer too. So tell me if you want more than 15 chapters!**

**Also, remember to vote in my poll, I'd really love it if you guys decided for me since I can't.**

**Reviews make me smile,  
Lara**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've got no reason why I updated this late. I'm not going to waste your time, ha. Anyways. I can't believe I got 150 reviews for this story! I am so excited. I really want to get to 200 so maybe I'll write more then 15 chapters. Like I said, I've got one more idea that could take an extra chapter or two.**

**Can't believe it's chapter 14. This is my longest story ever (even before fanfiction). You can tell I'm not one for commitment, so long between updates...  
****--o0o0--**

The room was dark, pitch black to the eye. There was barely anything in the area except for two breathing figures. It was quiet inside the room. It seemed to come from a scene of a horror film, a cheap bad one, in this case. The man watching the whole picture grew more and more impatient the longer the pair he knocked out, slept. Right before he set foot in the city, he temporarily poisoned them, just so they couldn't call the cops whenever he was…doing something else.

Just as Steven was going to fetch a pail of water to splash them with, the younger girl woke up. Alex rustled, groaning, probably about how uncomfortable the floor was. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked loudly. "Where am I?"

Hyster didn't respond, just to tool around with her. It could be fun, being such a small, naïve little girl, at the ripe age of 14. All she would know is…well nothing. He tried to keep quiet, but his snicker almost took control. Luckily enough, she whined to overhear the cruel laugh. "Where am I?"

For the second time Alex had complained, a longer, drug out version of her squeal before, the more eager the sick man wanted to jump her. She was just so vulnerable right now, not even realizing that her brother was sitting right beside her, still in sedated state. As tempted as he was, he still didn't move. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Damn boy wouldn't wake up.

Alex whimpered loudly, feeling around for a light on the wall, as she stood up. She moved to her left and stepped on Justin's hand. He immediately woke up and yelled with pain. "Holy fuck, that hurt."

"Justin? Justin, is that you?" Alex cried with excitement. She kneeled down, removing her foot from his hand and searched for his neck to hug. She wrapped her arms around him, as he her, and rocked gently back and forth. "I missed that."

Justin smiled, unnoticed to Alex and removed his limbs from his waist. "Me too, Alex. Why is it so dark in here? And where the heinske are we?"

Alex sighed loudly, seeking the reason why the two were trapped, or not, she wasn't sure, in a dark, scary room. All she remembered was the fact that Steven drove them here. She couldn't recall how she was placed in here or how she had fallen asleep, it was news to her. "Don't know and don't know. I'm just glad I can finally touch you. When I saw you…err… last night? I wanted to jump up and down. I missed you so much, I realized."

"We were only separated from each other for a day. And I also thought up that we have not spent more then 24 hours apart from each other at one time. Did you know that? I thought of all the time I slept over at my friend's house, and you yours. It's weird, but yeah…" Justin trailed off, fingering through Alex's black hair. "That's probably useless information to you."

Alex shook her head and placed a kiss on Justin's neck, missing his cheek. "You know, now that I think about it… you're right. That is so different." Alex moved her fingers down Justin's chest, to his face, finding his lips. "There they are."

The kiss was short, hers just laying on his. She moved her hand to the nape of his neck and released. "So, Justin. What can we do in a dark room?"

"You're teasing me," Justin pouted. "I can't find your lips in this darkness." He whined loudly, planting soft kisses everywhere around her face until she was giggling her head off. She moved her head slightly, which connected her lips to his once again. They struggled for domination, with Alex teasing him, letting his tongue slip into her mouth until she pulled back and caused a chain once again.

Justin moaned loudly, "You are such a little bother, Alex."

Alex moved her hand to his face, faintly poking his eye in the process. She detached her lips and moved them to his neck quickly. Justin immediately responded, tugging at her hair. It turned out to be pretty hot and their unknown guest standing in the corner of the room was… enjoying himself. He had heard enough out of these two, moaning and groaning. Flirting and giggling. It was all making him sick. Sick to his stomach in disgust of such a circumstance.

"Alex? How is your bruises and cuts? I can't see so I don't know if I'm hurting you or not," Justin whispered, concerned.

"It's okay Justin, nothing on my face is bothering me, although my stomach is-"

"Here, we'll stop!" Justin cut off.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just keep going." Alex sited a small kiss on Justin's lips to reel him in.

Of course, he needed to have fun with this, his ill-funded mind needed it. A grotesque situation such as this required ending. With some startling. Fun for him…torture for them. He flicked on the flashlight and turned it back off. He did it again on a different spot on the wall.

"What was that? Did you see that?" Justin whispered scarcely.

"No, my eyes were closed. Maybe if we wait, we can see whatever you saw…" Alex trailed off, leaning her forehead on his. She moved her eyes quickly, scanning the room. What the hell did Justin even see? She tried not to blink, just in case of the slightest movement or sight that could be missed.

There it was. A…face? A face was there, Alex could swear. She focused her eyes again on that spot and waited. It took a few moments before it appeared again. This time, she knew who it was. Steven Hyster. He was such a sick person, enjoying what the two have just done. She quietly murmured in Justin's ear that he wasn't wrong. She pretended to suck on his neck again to prod at Steven's mind. "It's him, just be quiet. He doesn't know we can see him."

Justin moaned, all practised and fake. He cracked a real grin and sloppily placed his lips on Alex's cheek as a way to respond in a positive way. The problem was that Steven didn't liked to be tricked and they were trying to. Hyster stepped out of the shadows, hoping not to get noticed right away, but in time so they were jump apart and scream or something similar.

But they never even noticed him, even when their eyes opened slightly. As impatient as he was, he just dropped the flashlight, hoping to _finally _get their attention. Which he did, jumping apart and hearts stopping, but it worked. Steven clapped his hands twice and the lights fluttered on. Justin's face hardened instantly while Alex just stared blankly forward. The two knew he was there, but they needed to keep up the façade.

"You both are truly cute, you know that?" Steven sneered. "Joking. Cute is definitely not my cup of tea. Hey, a couple people might even think something like what you two just proceeded with was hot. But no, I don't. It's the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. You'll pay."

"Why exactly are you targeting us, yeah?" Alex asked, feeling confident. "I get it, we are doing wrong. But the last time I checked, you were too. You should get more shame. You rape people. Oh, better yet, you _kill_ people."

"Don't try to play any guilt card on me, precious. I'm not some characteristic person. I have no sense of right and wrong, you see. I do it for satisfaction and pleasure only. You, are going to bring amusement to me, Alex. Do you hear that? Fuck your brother, whatever his name is."

"Why do you do this? Where you always this violent? You were a sadistic person since you were little, weren't you? I have never felt so angry at anyone. You. Fucking. Kill. Your. Chances. Of. Ever. Becoming. A. Normal. Person," Alex vented, taking a breath after each word. Though that, Justin had remained quiet, although he was holding Alex's hand for moral support. He was there for her.

"You know, actually. My childhood was fairly normal… I'd say. I had tons of friends, got decent grades and loved life. Until my parents were murdered. Yeah, then I went on a rampage, that was when I was 15," He explained with a softness in his voice. But with him, he hated telling that story. "And now I'm here with you…two. C'mon Alex, I want to show you something."

The girl gazed towards Justin and gave him an apprehensive look. She didn't want to go, but she just got him to admit something dreary in his life that made him…breakdown. If that is what you want to call it. She shakily stood to her feet and ripped away her grip from Justin. She ambled cautiously, slowly and quiet. She studied Steven like a book, he was so hard to read right now.

Alex stopped directly in front of him, shuddering and rickety of what was going to happen next. So, she knew this guy personally for only…hell, she's lost count, a day? And she fully knows how capable this guy is to hurt her. And what does he do? Just stares at her. Oh, there's that creepy smile.

"Precious Alex. Aren't you a gorgeous pearl?" Hyster asked, stroking at her cheek gently. Alex baulked purposely. "You are pretty."

Alex stood, frail to the comments, not liking them one bit. Steven was getting aroused just looking at her and she felt so dirty. She wanted to look back at Justin but that was not good for her already battered body. When she thought about it, she hurt all over. Steven took one step closer and Alex only countered the way any girl would.

She kicked him in the balls and brutal could not explain it.  
**--o0o0--**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviews make me smile!  
-Lara**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. Chapter 15. This is amazing, seriously! Anyways, the next chapter...is the last chapter. You know why it is taking so long to update? I'm pumped for the next Jalex I'm writing, this is getting pushed back. Aha.**

**-o0o0-**

Steven fell to the ground with a thump. He grabbed his package in a hurry, the pain was excruciating and he could barely handle it. Nothing hurt more than getting kicked in that area for a boy. Most boys thought it hurt more then childbirth. The opposed gender could argue a point with that. Alex turned around and stole a long glance at Justin with a horrified look.

"What the hell did you just do that Alex?" Justin asked. "You just got into deeper shit."

"Look, I don't know! It was an instinct that I took and I did it. He seemed to have gone into shock. I think I did a great job," Alex smiled triumphantly, shuffling quickly over to her brother. "Don't you think so? Now we can talk for a bit."

"ALEX! Are you kidding me? You are bragging about this at this moment? Wow, you are so stupid," Justin got up and looked around, probably for a door. "But smart at the same time…"

"What are you talking about? This place is nearly inescapable. We are never going to get out. He bolted this shut and there is no use," Alex sighed and sat down, leaning up against the wall. Justin's mood swung down but he was still strategizing about how he could get out of this space. It was small enough, that was for sure. The three people that currently occupied that room, barely.

In the top right corner of the room, there was a grate big enough for a body to fit through. Justin had spotted this before Alex had been so brave, but was scared to where it would lead. Just a dead end? Then they would be caught for sure. There was no chair, but he was sure enough to be tall enough to hoist up Alex and get up there himself before Steven pulled himself back up onto his feet.

"Alex, you have to trust me right now," Justin said, pleading with his hands. Alex nodded slightly, confused look grazed upon her face.

"You have to climb on top of me and you have to try to open that grate up there," Justin pointed and continued, "Then we are going to find a way out of here."

Alex looked up to where her brother was pointing. It was high up and it would take a tall person to heave just about anyone up. Good thing she was nearly 5 feet, 6 inches and Justin was rubbing a close 5 feet, 8 inches. However, that did not mean fear was not going to creep up into her face. The man who she had just knocked out was bound to get up any second and they would have to do this quickly. She did a firm shake of her limbs and smiled.

"Okay, let's do this shit," Alex called.

Justin bent down directly in front and moved his arms, waiting for Alex to jump onto his back. Alex took one sure look at Steven and hopped on smoothly. However, her brother grunted loudly and that is what got her kind of pissed.

"Did that noise tell all of us here that I am fat? Are you calling me fat, Justin?" Alex screamed, as Justin hobbled around to balance. Justin shook his head.

"NO! Are you crazy, why are you even arguing? We have absolutely no time!" Justin recalled, trying to snap Alex back. She just groaned and slapped his head hard. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Being a prick, that's what. You called me fat, you didn't even deny it!" She pointed out. "If I am so fat then why are you seeing me?"

"Alex, NO. You are not fat, you are a perfect weight. You have a great body, but THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT WITH ME. Just get the damn grate open so we can get out of here!"

Alex blushed and her mouth formed a slight 'O' shape. "Oops, forgot what we were doing." She regained her composure and reached up to the bars. Her fingers just touched them. "I need more height!"

Justin got onto his tiptoes. Alex brushed the bars slightly before grabbing them with a good grip. She pulled snugly. It was loose, but she was not the strongest person to pull it out. She grumbled softly, trying to think quickly on her feet. "I need something to hit this with. It's wobbly."

It is almost like in the movies, were the main character suddenly feels something in their pocket, because that was exactly what happened. Justin just so happened to have his lucky paperweight with him. Okay, so it was not exactly a coincidence. He brought it just in case he had to scale someone on the head.

While trying to keep Alex balanced, he removed his left hand from her left leg. "Stay calm, I'm getting my paperweight from my jacket pocket. And don't ask why I even have it at this moment." He attained the desired object and lifted it up towards Alex's slouched hand. "Grab it!"

Alex looked down and took the weight with her free hand. She blinked once, hard and punched the bar. It cracked, so Alex took another swing. The bars fell down to the floor, nearly hitting Justin on the foot. He mumbled something incoherent and pushed his shoulders up even higher so she had a better chance of fitting inside with the struggle of grabbing inside.

She took her right hand and extended it inside the grate. The cool feeling against her skin made her shiver, but she just kept going, with her left hand. She rumbled loudly to hear how hollow the thing actually was. After her whole body was in, she called out to Justin.

"Are you okay? I'm going to turn myself around now so I can get you up here." Alex fidgeted, awkwardly moving her arms and legs around so she would not be stuck somehow.

"'Kay Alex," Justin answered back.

It took her a total of 15 seconds to twist herself around, a great time in her mind. She smiled down towards him and stretched out her hands for Justin to take. "Hey! You'll learn how to wall climb!"

Justin chuckled, grabbing a hold of his sister's small, delicate hands. Alex pulled with all her might while Justin tugged with all of his might. He was completely scaled up the wall but now he had to actually get inside the small, already occupied space.

"HEY!"

That sudden voice caused Justin to let go of Alex's hands in fright. He plummeted to the ground with a bang. He immediately clutched his neck in pain, while Hyster casually walked over.

"Hmm, aren't you two just smart?" Steven laughed. "How are you…Justin?"

"Just PEACHY, thanks for asking," Justin responded, gritting his teeth angrily. Alex just looked on in horror and hid her face, farther down in the grate. The sinister man just laughed very loudly. He said nothing, but circled Justin a few times before stopping and leaned down in front of Justin's face.

"Don't think I forgot about you Alex!" Steven entitled. "I know you are here. I am not the stupid one. You are. Why do you think you can escape from me?" You cannot, just face the facts."

Alex whimpered, tears in her eyes. She touched her face, feeling the bumps and bruises that already developed from the previous actions. She decided on not saying anything, but to just sit there and pretend none of this even happened. Like Steven never existed in her reality, but only in her nightmares. She tried to squeeze her eyes shut, for the fifth time, try to block the pictures of him running through her head, but she couldn't. Hyster just stuck in her mind.

"Oh…ALEX!" Steven yelled to the grate. He was not scaling up the wall just to get to her, not yet anyways. Finishing off Justin would be the first thing on his list. "I'm coming for you."

Justin watched him in disgust. Though, he was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say to this cruel man, _'I've said that so many times. Cruel. But Alex is the…cuss-er-er of us two. I can't say swear words without getting uncomfortable…'_

Steven turned to Justin. "So, how do you want to be finished off? Knocked out then put in a dark, scary room to rot and die? No, too easy. Shoot you…with this gun?" He pulled out a automatic pistol from his boxer-shorts. "Is that…good enough for you?"

Justin's eyes bulged open. He did not just pull that gun out of no where. What was he even going to do with it? Shoot Alex with it? That must have been it. Good thing she was up there. Steven stood there, admiring the silver article in his hands. "Isn't this just so beautiful?"

Justin didn't say anything. Staring was all he was capable of. "Okay, do you want me to make the pain quick? You know, a shot to the head? Or do you want…it…to…be…long…and…crucial? Wait, what am I even saying? I am in charge here."

"NO STOP! You can't hurt him, you want me, remember!" Alex bawled, face visible from the opened grate. "You came here to have me, don't you forget it! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Shut up, Bitch. He's getting in the way, that's why I'm going to kill him," Steven replied. Alex pressed her legs through the hole and fell down. She landed awkwardly on her leg and she caressed it for a second.

"You can't hurt him!" Alex cried, tears flowing down her face hotly. Steven just smirked at the reduced girl in front of him. He circled back to Justin and raised the gun. "NO!"

"Say goodbye, Alex. Say goodbye to your brother, your friend, your lover."

"NO!"

Bang.

Bang.

**-o0o0-**

**A/N: INTENSE! Remember, the next chapter is the last chapter. And you probably won't like the ending, but yeah. It's kind of all SUDDEN, BAM!  
Reviews make me happy!  
-Lara**


	16. Author's Note, READ, urgent

Hey Guys, this is Janie, xStud Muffin here on .I am actually typing up this note while talking to Lara on the phone. I have some bad 's mother was just diagnosed with breast cancer about a week before Christmas. It's been really tough and she has been spending all of her time at the hospital or at school so I hope you understand why she is not updating at all. To put things simply, things are not looking too hot either.

She says that she checking her email every couple of days so, feel free to send her PMs and reviews because she definitely needs the support right now.

She also said that she has about 300 words or so already finished of the final chapter and whenever she feels she wants to start writing again, she will.

Thank you so much for ,Janie and Lara.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh my gosh. You reviews and personal messages were so amazing. You guys made me smile and I am so glad you guys understood what I was going through. Most of you are wondering, yes. My mother is getting better and I feel more uplifted. Her phone privileges were given not too long ago so I don't have to go see her everyday. So, I get more time to myself.**

**This chapter. Wow, it's long overdue. Heck, you notice the publish date? Over a year ago. You can see the difference of my writing, it's been that long. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm probably going to work on my un-finished Camp Rock story, a Smitchie, next. So, if you read that fandom, I would love for you to read and review that story too. The writing style is slightly different too.**

**Well, after that long AN, I think you want the final chapter, yes? Here you go!**--o0o0--

Never in his life had Justin been so brave. Just as Steven was about to pull the trigger to the automatic he had grasped in his hand, he lunged and forced the gun towards the shooter. The impact was quick and two shots were taken quite rapidly. He fell to the grounds on his knees, hitting Justin in the stomach and hit the floor within 5 seconds of the shots.

Alex sat limply on the ground, shock washed upon her face. The pool of blood was getting closer and closer to her beaten legs, and had already leaked through Justin's shoes. She stared at the body, presuming to be dead, then to her brother. Justin Russo just killed someone. The boy who loved action figures, that somewhat stupid band Tears of Blood and the goody-two-shoes of the family. All those characteristics would not describe a killer. Her tears were still running down her face, but her fear rushed from her body completely. He was dead. He was gone. He was never, ever going to bother her family, which included Harper, again.

The struggle to her feet was evident, but it did not stop her. Alex, as swiftly as she could, got to Justin's side and just held him for her dear existence. Justin wrapped his arms around her as well, salty water threatened to fall from his eyes, although he did not want to. There was no need to talk and there was definitely no need for a haste escape any longer. They were safe.

They had their way out. Things felt like they were going back to normal.

--0o0o--

The car, which was owned by Hyster, drove along the empty road, following the signs back into the city of New York. Alex had found a cell phone, almost dead at that. She called her dad's cell and informed them briefly of what happened. Her smile brightened as she put it on speakerphone for the parents. Relieved was only one emotion that Jerry and Theresa could express.

Soon after that call, they saw the bright lights. Alex squealed and Justin pressed the petal down further. Alex cleared her throat and began to talk. "I'm glad we got out of there, Justin. I mean, we could not just use magic to get out of there. He would have told the whole world about us being wizards. Then… he would kill us."

"Exactly why it scared the hell out of me. Magic is my blanket when I'm in deep crap," Justin said, keeping his eyes on the road. Alex just nodded and looked out the window more excitedly.

As Justin clicked the blinker on, they already saw their parents quickening their pace towards the car. Max was also there, once he found everything out (him waking up, also is not a pleasant sight). Jerry opened Alex's side, while Theresa opened Justin's. Immediately, they tensed up at the sight of their children, crushed to a pulp and not looking to hot in their case.

Alex beamed and as hard as she could, hugged her father. "Daddy!"

"Hunny," He whispered affectionately. Camille came out soon after the teenagers were reacquainted. It wasn't all that long, being away from them, but with the hell they went through, wow. Jenkins smiled warmly and then took her place as the police officer.

"Alex. Justin. So glad you are back, but I need you for questioning. I know you are tired and need the hospitalization. This case has to be closed for the sake of everyone in New York," She explained. They both agreed and followed her into the station.

--o0o0--

Two weeks later, both Alex and Justin were treated for their wounds and possible post-traumatic stress disorder. Luckily, the only thing that got them was the nightmares. Nothing stopped Justin from being Justin and nothing stopped Alex from being Alex.

Another thing that was off their plates was being slightly secretive about their fondness towards each other. The long talk with Jerry and Theresa was full of understanding and the support was there from the beginning. They still feel slightly awkward with the situation, but what made their children happy was what made the 'rents happier.

Alex woke up sleepily from her peaceful dream that night, around 3 in the morning and walked over to Justin's room. She had done that every night since they got home only a few days ago and already made a habit of it. She pushed the door open and tiptoed in. However, she made no use of trying to keep him awake as she nearly jumped on top of him when she got into the bed. She heard a moan and stifled a laugh. She draped her arms around his bare shoulders and lied on top of him before she lifted her head.

"Why, hello there."

"Alex," he grunted. "Maybe next time you could not scare me half to death."

"Sorry boo-bear," She said sarcastically. She was never the one for couple names, but often she had been calling him boo-bear. "You looked so peaceful and-"

"You're so evil that you had me wake up to see this face?" He displayed his teeth and growled lowly. Alex just hit him.

"You are so retarded." Alex chastely kissed him. "But, you know… I love you for it."

"Thanks, I love you too." Justin pushed himself up, and flipped himself around so he was on top now. He leaned against her, but did not put his full weight there. He attached his lips to hers and quickly begged for entrance. Alex just giggled.

"You had to be the dominant one, huh?" She mumbled, opening up. Their tongues battled for power and both would never give up. Justin pulled back.

"I think I am the man of the relationship, don't you think?" Justin questioned, slightly off.

"Of course not! I wear the pants. Ha!" She didn't even wait for his response, quickly silencing him with her mouth. Justin mentally rolled his eyes, persistent girl.

Alex was still the stubborn girl he had grown up with. He would not want anything to ever change. Not her, not him, not anything. He was content and he was sure that everything would turn out exactly as he sees.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So sad it's over but so excited for it to be finished. You guys all rock for reviewing, even if it's a one-liner. Though, I love long reviews, aha.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Many of you stuck it out 'til the end.  
Love you.  
PM me if you want, I'd love to here from you!  
Review!.(;  
-Lara**


End file.
